Poisoned Trust
by WelshCanuck
Summary: What lengths would you go to help a loved one.. a sister? Would you work with the one person you don't trust or would you do everything in your power to help her on your own? Would you go against all you believe no matter the cost.... formly CharmeDi
1. Chapter 1

Di

Poisoned Trust

Sun Jan 28, 2007

Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction

Ok other then I'll be Home For Christmas I haven't done this for awhile but you all know that. It seems my muse has been tugging at the cobwebs in the brain. This is an idea that Special K sent me a LOOONG time ago, but as I said Muse has been tugging and this one seemed to really make her start making me think.. Thanx to my friend Mediatorsk for the title idea. Your rock you Crazy Canuck...Hope you enjoy.. Di

Piper looked out the kitchen window as the sun made its way across their backyard. She had been making breakfast for her family when she found herself starring outside. she always loved the early part of the morning. Everything around her was quiet peaceful. April was her favourite month with the early morning birds singing to each other, Spring getting started. She didn't even turn when she heard Prue enter the kitchen. She knew it was Prue for two reason. Firstly it was to early in the morning for Phoebe to be up, especially on Saturday. And secondly she could tell the footfalls of each of her sisters. Prue's were quicker, where Phoebes had an almost bounce in them.

"Morning sis." Prue greeted her younger sister as she tossed the newspaper on the table before starting to retrieve her favourite coffee mug.  
"Morning. Eggs?" Piper returned the greeting and handed her sister a plate with bacon and eggs on it.  
"Thanks." Prue took the plate along with her coffee, she picked up the paper and started towards the solarium.

Settling at the small table in the solarium Prue took a drink from her coffee before starting on Pipers breakfast. She looked up briefly when she heard Piper coming into the room.  
"Hey sorry again about the other night." Prue looked at her sister sympathetically.  
"It's ok. I'm used to it. I mean I'm dating a powerful force of good, right? He understands when I get called away from a date for supernatural save the world fighting."  
"Well still, sorry. Phoebe and felt bad that we had to call you in."  
"Speaking of our little sister. We still mad at her?" Piper asked her oldest sister though knowing what Phoebe did was a betrayal to both of them.

Prue set her fork down and looked up at Piper, who was now sitting at the table across from her, "I'm not sure I was ever really _mad_ at her. I was disappointed and hurt. She kept something from us that effects our lives."  
"But we both know why she did it Prue. And I can't sit here and say if it was Leo I wouldn't have done the same."

Prue ran her hands over her face before looking back to Piper again.

Piper watched her sister carefully, the last thing she wanted to start was WW3 with Prue, "Would you with Andy?"

Prue broke her gaze from Piper and stood up making her way towards the glass door, "No." she answered quietly. "But Piper it isn't _what _she did. It's, _how_ she did it. She lied to us. A lie that effects all of us."  
"I know Prue and so does she. But it's done. We can't change the past as much as we would like to."  
"I know. Look just give me a bit to sort it out ok? We'll work it out. We always do." she sat back down and finished her breakfast in silence.

Piper had since gone back to the kitchen and left Prue to think about what Phoebe had done and how they were going to get past her betrayal.

Later that morning Prue walked in the kitchen from the basement, "No Phoebe yet?"  
"No I was just going to go get her to see if she was interested in breakfast or if she was going to go straight to lunch." Piper turned and replied to Prue's question.  
"You sure she didn't already get up and go out for a run or something." Prue asked knowing that in some way her baby sister was still avoiding the two of them.  
"No one has come down those stairs since you earlier." Piper said but saw something in Prue's eyes.

Prue started down the small passageway that led from the kitchen to the dining room and around to the stairs.

Piper sighed to herself knowing that if Phoebe was still in bed another famous Halliwell verbal argument would soon break out.

Prue knocked on Phoebes door and as she had always done opened it before waiting for an answer, "If you want breakfast you better get up now or its going in the garbage."  
"Whatever." Phoebe replied without even turning to look at Prue.

Prue was about to say something back but for some reason walked to her sisters' bed and sat on the edge. Reaching over she placed the back of her hand on Phoebe's cheek, "Phoebe are you sick?"  
"No just a bit stuffy." Phoebe turned over on her bed and looked up at her sister. "And a little headache."  
"Well good thing its Saturday then. You can lounge around the house all day. Come on get up, I'll have Piper save you some breakfast. Might make you feel better." she got off Phoebes bed and started out of her sisters' room.

Phoebe lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling, a ceiling she knew ever mark and crack of. She ran her fingers along the side of her sinuses before rolling over and shifting her feet to the floor. She closed her eyes before reaching for her sweat pants and then got up and started for her door. Hearing her sisters talking in the kitchen she slowly made an entrance.

"Hey sleepy." Piper turned towards Phoebe who sat down at the kitchen table.  
"Hi." Phoebe gave Piper a slight smile with her morning greeting.  
"You ok?"  
"Just a bit stuffed in the sinuses and a little headache. Be good as new tonight."  
"Sure." Piper cast Prue a subtle look before looking back to Phoebe, "Breakfast?"  
"Just some toast actually. I'm not really that hungry."

Prue looked up at Piper then back to Phoebe, "Ok now I am worried."  
"I'm fine Prue. Stop worrying so much." she got up and opened the fridge taking out the orange juice though feeling both sets of eyes on her.

Piper watched Phoebe with care as her sister took her drink and toast into the solarium away from both her and Prue, "She's tired too."  
"Yeah though she went to bed fairly early last night." Prue agreed but watched as Phoebe left the room.  
"Well let's just keep an eye out today." she paused a moment, "from a distance." she added in at the last minute knowing what Prue was like when either Phoebe or herself got sick. Her oldest sister tended to get a bit overly motherly even now, as they were adults.

Later that night, at P3, Prue and Phoebe took their usual seats in their alcove over looking the bar and the dance floor, as Piper stood at the bar serving drinks. Her thoughts turned to Phoebe when she caught a look at her sisters sitting in their spot. She had been quiet all day but she seemed to be ok. But deep down Piper had a bad feeling that something wasn't right. Maybe it was her sister instincts when it came to either Prue or Phoebe or maybe it was her three years of fighting demons. But what she did know was, till she knew for sure what was going on, she was going to keep a eye on her baby sister.

Prue cast a glance now and then at Phoebe who was sitting at the opposite end of the alcove nursing a drink.

"Hey you ok?" Prue asked with concern. Her sister had been unusually quiet that night.  
"Just still a bit tired I think."  
"Think maybe you're coming down with something?"  
"Maybe." Phoebe placed her glass down on the table before getting up slowly. "I was thinking of calling it a night anyway."

Prue got up, "Need a ride?"  
"You leaving?" Phoebe questioned her sisters motives  
"Yeah, pretty quiet tonight anyway." She wanted to make sure that her sister got home safe.

Phoebe cast her eyes around their club. Even if it was one of the more popular ones in the city even they had their down nights. "Well if you're heading home sure. I'll go get our coats.""  
"K. I'll go tell Piper we're leaving." Prue started through the crowd towards the bar and Piper. "Hey."  
"Hey. What's up?" Piper watched as Phoebe made her own way through the crowd towards the office in the back.  
"She's tired I'm gonna take her home."  
"She ok?" Piper asked worried.  
"Yeah I think she's just coming down with something. Get her to bed now and lots of rest tomorrow she'll be ok." Prue looked over her shoulder in the direction that Phoebe had gone.

A few minutes later Prue looked over her shoulder then back to Piper, "Where is she?"  
"Let go find out." Piper made her way around the bar as she followed after Prue towards her office.

Weaving through the crowd both Prue and Piper had an uneasy feeling about Phoebe. She hadn't been herself all day, and now this. It was over ten minutes ago that she went to the office to get their coats.

Prue stepped into the office, "Phoebe?"  
"Prue?" Phoebe answered weakly without even moving.

Prue made her way quickly made her way to the couch in Pipers office, "Honey what's wrong?" she crouched down in front of her sister who had her head in her hands.  
"I don't know."

Prue took Phoebes hands to hers, "What happen?"  
"I came in here to get our coats and I got dizzy. I sat down for a bit thinking it would pass but it hasn't. It's like someone running a jackhammer in my head."

Piper sat down to one side of her sister and placed an arm around her shoulders drawing her close. "How about we all go home and get you to bed. Maybe some rest will help."

Helping Phoebe stand up and getting her to lean on her, Prue helped her sister towards the door. Giving Piper an uneasy glance over her shoulder as the two of them shared a look of concern for their sister. Both sister wondering if their sister was getting sick, or if there was more to it then that.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe could almost feel the drugs that her sisters had given her. Cold medicines to ease her suffering. But even she knew was wondering if they would work. She looked back on their latest battle. Was that the key? Was that the thing that made her sick all of a sudden?

Prue stepped into Phoebes room, "Feeling any better?" She looked at her sister, though she still moved to cast open the drapes to Phoebes room.

"A bit yeah." Phoebe shifted on her bed and looked up at her sister. "Guess I just needed some sisterly care and a good nights sleep"

Prue sat on her sisters' bed running her hand through her hair. "Guess so."

Prue eased Phoebe back to sleep as she ran her fingers through her sisters' hair.

Piper leaned against the doorway, "She ok?"

Prue looked up a moment before turning back to her sister, "For now. I don't get it Piper. She was fine all day. She was even dancing up a storm on the dance for a whole last night. Then all of a sudden she gets that dizzy spell."

Piper saw Prue's heartache and moved towards her sisters. Sitting across from Prue she took Phoebes hand and ran her thumb along the back of it. "She'll be ok Prue." Piper looked down at her sleeping sister.

Later that day Phoebe walked into the solarium to find Piper reading a magazine, "Where's Prue?"

"Basement." Piper answered without even looking up at her sister. Till her mind clicked to who she was talking to, "Hey. Feeling better?"

"Yea its weird yesterday I was out of funk and today I feel like there isn't anything wrong at all."

"And no more dizzy spells then?" Piper asked worried her sister was hiding something from her.

"None." Phoebe sat down in the wicker chair next to Piper. "Weird?"

"Just you." Piper smiled happy that her sister was getting back to normal. Whatever that was in their family.

Piper leaned over the books from P3 and rubbed her head trying to sort out the small glitch in what was ordered and what was delivered.

"Trouble in paradise?" Leo asked as he orbed in and placed a gentle kiss on Pipers Cheek.

"No just trouble in deliveries. They can't seem to get my order straight." She turned her head to greet her fiancée's kiss. "You staying for a bit?" she asked hoping he wasn't going off somewhere to save the world as he usually was.

"No I am home for the next few days." He cast his eyes slightly towards the sky, "their orders actually."

Piper made a point of stepping towards Leo and resting her head on his chest. "I'm glad."

As she broke away he took up on one of the barstools. "So nothing going on?"

"No. We fought a lower level demon a couple days ago, Phoebe had what looked like the start of the flu but is ok now and Prue is working as hard as ever."

Leo watched his fiancée make her way like an expert around the bar, "You?"

Piper turned to look at the man she loved. "Nothing here. Sorry." She leaned across the bar and placed a kiss on Leo's lips. "Don't get me wrong but why did 'They'" Piper tilted her head up a bit looked, "a Few days off?"

Leo leaned forward inches from her face, "Don't know don't care as long as I'm here with you."

"Well in that case maybe we should make the most of it." She felt his lips brush hers as their passion deepened in the kiss.

"Ok Ewww get a room you two." Phoebe hid her face into Prue's shoulder as the two sisters walked into P3, in time to catch Piper and Leo making out.

"Should we come back at another time sis?" Prue jested to her younger sister.

Piper looked up at Prue and Phoebe, "No." she blushed slightly and noticed that Leo was doing the same though, he was turning from the two sisters. "So what bring you two down here anyway?"

"Well we were going to help you unpack your delivery but teasing you now seems like a much better idea." Phoebe laughed at Piper as she went around the bar and pulled out a mineral water.

"Oh you two are a barrel." Piper reached out and smacked at Phoebe only to get air as her sister dodge her hand.

They bantered back and forth as Prue and Phoebe helped Piper restock the bar with the new glasses and bottles.

"Who wants Chinese?" Leo asked when he came back into P3.

"Oh me I'm starving!" Phoebe quickly ran up top Leo and helped him bring down the bags of food.

Piper watched her little sister and had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Prue looked at Piper with inquiring eyes.

"Her. I mean yesterday she was mopping around the hose and now look at her."

"Yeah well we better get over there or between the two of them. We won't eat tonight. Come on." Prue grabbed at her sister and made her way to where Phoebe and Leo were laying out the boxes of Chinese food.

Phoeb dug in to a box of chow mein, "Me. What about you? Little miss I'm gonna run away from home." She pointed at Piper.

Prue laughed, "Oh yeah what was that about anyway."

Leo looked at Piper, "You ran away?"

"Hey I was like 8." Piper glared at Phoebe who was laughing and trying to eat her noodles at the same time.

"Besides you're one to talk." Piper looked at Phoebe with a tell all smile. "What about the time you set the forest around Baker high on fire."

Prue nearly choked on her chicken and looked at Phoebe, "That was YOU!?"

"No it wasn't ME." Phoebe said as she looked at Piper. "I told you then and I will tell you AGAIN. I was with Mike and Justin. We built a fort THEY wanted a fire so they could stay all night I didn't so I went home. When I got half way home I heard the fire trucks. THEY started that fire NOT me." She then turned to Prue, "And if we are picking on each others childhood, What about the time you and Andy were in Peltier's new house making out under the stairs."

Piper looked over at Prue and started laughing. "She told me they were in there and the realtor came in and so they HID under the stairs."

Phoebe got up and went in behind the bar, "Well they did, and he did, but according to my sources... While they were under there they were doing more then holding their breath to not get caught."

Leo smiled as each sister told something about the other and back and forth. He was more then happy he was glad for it. It seemed that maybe the rift between the older two towards Phoebe was thawing slightly. He just hoped it would be enough.

Prue had turned on the music and put in one of the DJ's mix cd's. They had continued to finish their dinner and tease each other as well as get back t the restocking at hand.

Phoebe stood out in the middle of the dance floor dance with herself to the latest hit that was playing.

"I still can not believe that demon just exploded like that other day." Piper said as she handed Prue a bottle of rum.

"Tell me about it. It's going to take a week to get all that goo outta my clothes," Phoebe said as walked off the dance floor and joined her sisters. "You know I think the elders should give us some kind of cleaning off allowance. I have ruined more shirts in the last three years fighting demons, then I ever did as a kid puking up milk."

Piper held up her hand, "Ok EW didn't need that image."

"Well its true." Phoebe pouted as she sat down at the bar, "are we done?"

"We are done thank you my wonderful sisters for helping me." Piper answered as she walked out from behind the bar

"Good now sister movie night I pick." Phoebe grabbed her coat and ran up the steps of the club for the front door.

Piper and Prue looked at each other, "Augh Kill it Before it Dies." They both said and slowly followed after Phoebe.

Leo smiled to himself as she wrapped his arm around Piper and walked with her up the stairs. "Can always get tired fast and go to bed early." He hinted to her.

Piper looked up at him and smiled, "Don't have sisters do you Leo?"

He gave her a confused look but said nothing.

Prue stepped from the club and could hear Piper and Leo talking quietly. She had a pretty good idea what they were discussing and she had a feeling that she was going to be watching the movie with Phoebe alone.

Stepping into the parking lot she felt her heart tighten. "Phoebe?"

Piper looked at Prue when she called out their sisters' name, "Prue?"

"Phoebe. Where is she?"

Piper looked around the club parking lot as did Leo all parties getting a bit more concerned with each passing moment. "Phoebe this isn't funny." Piper yelled when she suddenly felt a tug on her arm

"There." Leo started towards Prue's car at a quickened pace.

It was then that Piper and Prue saw what he was running towards, Phoebe was lying on the ground on the passenger side of Prue's car not moving.

"Oh god Phoebe!?" they both ran after Leo.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper kneeled by her sister and the first thing she saw was the blood, "Phoebe?"

Prue gently ran her hand along the top of Phoeb head revealing a slight gash and an already forming goose bump. "Ouch. Phoebe sweetie?" She looked up at Leo who had already moved to place his hand on her wound. To both her and Piper relief they watched his healing touch glow around Phoebes head and the cut heal itself and the bump slowly disappear.

"Phoebs? Honey?" Piper asked as she cupped her hand on Phoebes face.

"Owwwie. What happen?" Phoebe stirred under three watchful eyes.

"That's what we were going to ask you." Prue helped Phoebe stand up and felt her sisters' grip on to her arm, tighten, "you ok?"

"Yeah I ..I don't know actually." As she moved her hand to her forehead half expecting to feel something.

Piper looked closely at Phoebe, "Ok let's just get you home and go from there." Piper took Phoebes other arm and helped her in Prue's car. "Leo do you mind?" she handed the keys to the jeep as she slid in with Phoebe.

"Not a problem." He took the keys and gave Piper a gentle kiss, "I'll see you at home."

Phoebe leaned against Piper in the back seat as Prue drive home. She felt Piper hand running up and down her arms as she just rested in beside her.

"You ok honey?" Piper looked down at her sister. She looked up slightly and the first thing she saw was Prue looking back at her in the rearview mirror.

"I just want to go home." Phoebe rested her head back on Pipers shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Ok." Piper cast a glance at Prue through the mirror letting her know that she was getting a bit more worried with the whole situation.

Prue pulled the car into the driveway and quickly made her way around to the passenger side as Piper and Phoebe were getting out.

She placed her arm around Phoebes waist and felt her younger sister resting her head instantly on her shoulder, "Come on sweetie lets get you up to bed." She looked over Phoebes head and gave Piper a look letting her know she had her for now as she cast her eyes slightly to the driveway as Leo pulled in behind them.

Prue eased Phoeb down to her bed and pulled the covers back over her little sister, "Feeling any better?"

"Just a headache." She reached up and placed her hand where the goose egg was on her head.

"Do you remember what happened?" Prue asked with concern as she ran her hand over the top of Phoebes head.

"I'm not really sure. I remember dancing in the club and the three of us teasing each other."

"Yeah remind me again how you found out about Andy and me."

Phoebe gave Prue a weak smile. "I ran up the stairs of the club to race you guys to the cars for a sister nigh. After that it get a bit hazy."

"Hazy?" Piper asked as she walked in the room with a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol.

Phoebe turned her head to see Piper walk in, "Yeah. Hazy."

Piper sat on the side of Phoebe's bed just in behind Prue, "Here take this, should help with the headache."

Phoeb reached for the pills and the glass and shakily brought them both to her mouth, if it hadn't been for Prue she would have been wearing more of the water then she would have drunk.

"Take your time honey." Prue eased the glass down and placed it on the end table.

Phoebe felt herself being swallowed into her pillow. She felt her sisters watching her and Prue running her hand once again through hr hair. She closed her eyes letting her sisters love comfort her.

"I got to Prue's car and I felt the sudden overwhelming urge to be sick or pass out I'm not sure what. I just felt weak and terrible."

"Another dizzy spell?" Piper asked hoping to figure out what was going on.

Phoebe opened her eyes a moment and met Pipers, "Yeah. It was so powerful. I reached for the side of the car and…"

"Missed I'd guess." Prue finished as she ran her hand once again along the spot where Phoebe's bruise and goose egg was. But that was when she noticed it. Phoebe did have a bruise. Leo should have healed her; there shouldn't _BE_ a bruise.

"Yeah and the next and last thing I know is your truck rushing towards my head. Then I see you guys looking down at me and I have a killer headache." Phoebe instinctively shifted and rested her head on Prue lap.

"Get some rest honey I'm not going anywhere." Prue shifted her hand along Phoebes back and eased her sister to sleep as she had many times when they were younger.

Piper kept her eyes on her sister yet spoke to Prue, "Flu?"

"I hope so."

"You hope so." This time Piper looked up at Prue, "Prue what aren't you telling me?"

"I don't know Piper. All I know is that she is sick. But something just doesn't seem right to me."

"So what you think this is demonic somehow?" Piper voiced her fears. A fear she had ever since the other day when Phoebe first showed signs of any weakness. "You do."

Prue held her hand on Phoebes cheek and closed her eyes. "I don't know Piper. I hope not."

The next morning Prue walked quietly into Phoebes room and pulled open the drapes. In turning around he was met by her baby sister big brown eyes, "Hey morning sweetie."

"Hey."

Prue moved and sat on the edge of the bed, "How you feeling?"

"Honestly. Like I got hit by a big twain." Phoebe gave Prue a weak smile. Whenever she got sick that's what she would say to Prue. She got hit by a big twain.

"Hmm well maybe big sister can help fix that big twain." Prue tickled Phoebe a little before resting her hand on her sisters' stomach

"I don't think you can this time Prue." Phoebe looked up at her sister like she knew something bad was going on.

"Phoebe you have the flu. Some medicine and lots of sleep and you'll be fine. I let you over do it yesterday and _YOU_," she tweaked her little sister nose, "let me believe you were ok."

Phoebe didn't say anything she could almost feel it inside her, it wasn't the flu. And she knew it. "Prue.."

"No. Phoebe…."

"No Prue listen to me." Phoebe reached up and grabbed a hold of her sisters wrist., "Get the book. I know…." She lost control as she started to cough uncontrollably.

Prue gently patted her sister on the back as she leaned over and coughed in fits. She eventually eased her sister back on to her bed and gave her some medicine, hoping to ease her aches and pains that she had, as well as her newly developed cough.

But as Prue eased her sister to sleep she felt a nagging feeling deep inside. She quietly closed the door to Phoebe's room so as not to wake her sleeping sister and turned towards the attic. She knew Phoebe had the power of seeing the future. Did she see something and wasn't telling her fully yet? Yet another secret the youngest held from them. As she stepped into the attic she looked across at their ancient tome passed on with each generation.

"Mum. Please tell me what's going on with Phoebe." Prue slowly moved towards the old tome in search of an answer, even if that answer was your sister just ahs the flu.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Piper stared into the coffee of her mug. She knew Prue had gone into see Phoebe that morning and thought to leave the two of them alone. But the more she stared in her mug the more she felt her heart tug her up the stairs. And in that tug she soon saw herself looking down on the sleeping figure on the bed as she ever so gently took Phoebes hand in hers. Running a soft hand over Phoebe's face and through her hair, "Oh honey what's going on?"

"Piper?"

"Hey sweetie. I'm right here. How you feeling?"

"Bit tired. But I'll be ok. You and Prue have been through this before."

"Yeah I can't count that high as to how many times." Piper smiled at her sister seeing her wanting to sleep. "Get some rest Phoebe. I'll stay right here."

- -- -- --

Prue flipped through the pages of the BOS as she looked for anything to help her; to help Phoebe. Sure she wasn't totally convinced that what was going on with Phoebe was the flu, but she was yet to see other wise. She slammed the book in frustration when she looked up and saw Leo and Piper walk in the attic.

"Do I want to know?" Piper asked as she stepped towards Prue,

"No. I just thought ..." She ran her hand thorough her black hair pushing it aside for one moment. "I was hoping to find something in here that would explain everything. "

"Prue. Not everything we face is demon related. Phoebe has the flu. That's it. You said so yourself."

Prue looked into Pipers eyes, "Do you believe that?"

Piper held Prue's gaze to her own. "Yes I do. There isn't anything evil about this. She's sick that's it. You'll see. In a couple days she will be driving us both nuts." Piper held firm she was certain there was nothing but the flu wrong with her sister.

-- -- -- --

The next morning Piper looked in on Phoebe to find her sleeping peacefully. She made her way downstairs to find Prue looking into her coffee. "Hey Good morning."

Prue looked up briefly, "Morning."

Piper looked at her sister, "Didn't sleep hey?" it wasn't really a question. Piper knew ever since they were little, Prue never slept when one of them was sick.

"I think you know that answer to that." Prue replied with no emotion

"Yeah." Piper set the pan on the stove getting it ready to make breakfast for her family. "Prue. She'll be ok. It's the flu. That's it."

"I know." Prue said without even looking up at her sister.

-- -- -- --

Leo thought through his mind as he walked into the kitchen to find both Prue and Piper there. Something was bothering him with Phoebe and he couldn't quiet say what it was.

"Morning." He placed a gentle kiss on Pipers lips.

"Hey you." Piper looked up to met his kiss

He looked over at Prue and could see her start to stare into her coffee.

"Guys. I need you tell me everything that happened when you fought the demon the other day." Ever thing came out, though not as he wanted.

"Leo what?" Prue looked up at her future brother in law.

"I can't explain it. Just tell me."

Piper looked at Prue then Leo. "Leo he was a lower level demon. It was an easy vanquish."

"Just Tell ME!" Leo felt his angry rise unexpectedly and he regretted it. But he knew it was the only way to save Phoebe


	4. Chapter 4

Prue and Piper looked at Leo and could see the determination in his eyes.

"It was three days ago." Prue started to tell Leo about the demon that they had vanquished.

_Three Days Earlier:_

Piper sat in the solarium and flipped another page of the magazine she was reading. She looked up briefly when she heard Prue walking down the stairs and through the doors into the bright room.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. Whatcha reading?" Prue sat on the sette beside her sister and peered over her shoudler.

"Just some old magazine. Though some of the pictures in here could use some work." Piper hid the smile on her face, as the picture she was currently looking at was taken by Prue.

"Yeah. Well maybe you should go down to the office and set that photgrapher straight." Prue snickered knowing damn well her sister was looking at one of her own pictures.

"Dont have to." she looked at Prue with a evil grin. "I live with her."

Prue looked at PIper before reaching out with her had and smacking her sisters arm "You are incorrigable you know that?"

"I do but that's why you love me." Piper laughed as she set the magazine down. "So you and Phoebe coming down to the club tonight?"

Prue didn't say to much as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She knew what Piper was doing but she didn't know if she was ready yet.

"Prue you can't stay mad at her forever." Piper started

"Arent you?" Prue glared at her younger sister accusingly.

"I don't know. I know she kept a huge secret from us but she did love him."

"It's the fact that she kept it from us Piper that I don't like." she got off the sette and started for the window, looking out towards the backyard. She saw Phoebe sitting on the lounge chair her legs spread over, it hanging off either side as she leaned over a book for school. "I know how she felt about Cole. I felt it." her mind went back to a few weeks before when she had received the powers of an empath. She had felt such love from both Cole and Phoebe it reminded her of how she felt about Andy.

Piper looked up at Prue, "Just think about it. Besides what if a demon attacks and you two are in the middle of a arguement. Be a good distraction to get to us."

Prue knew Piper was right, in both cases. They worked best in fighting demons as a team. If they were distracted with other stuff, someone could get hurt. "I'll see. Right now though I think she is lost in some pyscho-bablle book."

Piper got up and looked at Phoebe who now had her head resting on one hand that was propped up by her elbow, as she still leaned over her books. "Not really."

Prue looked at Piper slightly confused, "Did I miss something. She is out there studying."

"Nope. She is out there sleeping." Piper smiled as she turned towards the kitchen to find something to leave her sisters for dinner before she left for a date with Leo and they all met at the club later that night. At least she hoped they all would.

Prue looked at Piper as she left the room and then back to Phoebe. She stood there a few more minutes watching her sister. And as Piper said she was sleeping, "Even she can't stay still that long and not be sleeping." Prue said quietly to herslf as she followed after Piper and went towards the basement door. "I'll be in the darkroom if you need anything."

Later that night Piper walked down the stairs and turned towards the kitchen when she spotted Phoebe sitting at the dining room table looking over more books, "Hey Phoebs."

Phoebe didn't even look up from her reading, "Hey Piper, hot date with Leo hey."

Piper smiled as she went by her sister and sat down on the other side, "Yes. You still studying I see."

"Well with all the demon fighting lately I'll take any down time I can."

"I see. So that mean you aren't coming by the club tonight?"

Phoebe then lifted her head to look at Piper.

"Look Phoebe I won't lie to you. I wasn't happy at _ALL_ that you lied to us but I think I understand why you did it. And as long as you say he is out of your life and ours then ok. But...?"

"I know. If he comes around again you'll vanquish him like I should have. Look Piper I just don't know if Prue is ready for a sister night either. She's pretty mad still."

Piper took Phoebes hand in hers, "She's just upset that you thought you couldn't tell us. And to her, that hurts more then anything. Look just think about it. I'll see you later." she placed a kiss on the top of her sisters head before starting to towards the kitchen and ultimately, the basement to find Prue.

"Prue."

"It's ok come on down." Prue placed the last of her pictures on the line to dry as Piper walked in the room. "Wow look at you."

Piper stepped from the last step and did a small twirl in front of her sister. "You like."

"Not for me to say but I think Leo will love it." Putting away her supplies, "So where you two off to anyway?"

"Not sure Leo is being pretty quiet about it all."

"Well as long as you have fun that's the main thing." she looked at Piper, "So we still on for P3?"

"We'll that's where we'll be. There is some pasta on the stove you just need to warm up the sauce in the fridge."

"We'll be fine _Mum." _Prue laughed at her younger sister, "Now go and have a great time with your man."

"Ok." she started up the stairs, "Prue."

"I'll talk to her. Now git." Prue pushed her sisters up the stairs and smiled as Piper gave her back a quick smile back before running up the last few steps

"Thanx." Piper smiled as she made her way up the stairs, hoping to get her family back to some sort of normalacy.

Piper once again made her way through the house and gave Phoebe one last kiss, "See you later sweetie."

"Have fun Piper."

Phoebe made her way into the kitchen for a drink and to see what Piper had left them for dinner. Opening the fridge she pulled out the pasta sauce along with a bottle of water. Setting them both on the counter she then closed the fridge door.

"Hello witch." he grabbed her around the neck before she could say anything, and tossing her across the room hitting the door to the basement. "PRUE!"

"Oh what? You need you big sister to come save you?" he started towards her for another strike

She stood up slowly aginast the door and started around the counter keeping the island in the kitchen between them

Prue, having just put her chemicals away heard the crash against the door before the yell from her sisters. She didnt even think as she ran up the stairs two at a time throwing the door open and coming nearly face to face with the demon in the kitchen. reacting on adrenaline and intincts she focused her powers on the demon and throw him across the room slamming him into the kitchen cabinet sending it into a million little piece.

He stood up and glared at Prue and then to Phoebe, "Don't think this is over witches." he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Prue looked at the spot he had been in and then at her sisters, "You ok?"

"Oh yeah. you know start some dinner, get thrown by a demon. all in a days work right." Phoebe held her hands behind her on the counter, holding herself up. Her back was killing here where she hit the door.

Prue knew what her sister was doing, she was trying to hide away the obvious. "Come on let go look in the book see what we can find." She started for the door when she noticed Phoebe wasn't following her, "Phoebs?"

Prue knew what her sister was doing; she was trying to hide away the obvious. "Come on let go look in the book see what we can find." She started for the door when she noticed Phoebe wasn't following her, "Phoebs?"

Phoebe held Prue's gaze a moment longer before slowly towards her "I'll check the book I got a pretty good look at him. Maybe you should call Piper." she turned to look at Prue.

"Yeah maybe a good idea. Ok you go look in the book I'll herr. Grab the heating pad off the chair, I think its still there from when Piper needed it last week."

Prue walked into the attic a little while later carrying a tray with two plates on it, "Thought you might be hungry too."

Phoebe looked up at Prue, "Yeah thanx. Look likes this guy is a lower level demon. easy vanquish."

"Don't let Leo hear you say that. You know how he gets when we say _easy_."

Phoebe gave Prue a smile know what her siter was doing. trying to lighten the mode if only a little.

"Yeah well, a potion from Piper and this guy should be toast."

"Whose toast?" Piper asked as he walked in teh attic.

"Where's Leo." Prue asked noticing the missing Whitelighter

"He dropped me off then and took off. The Elders where calling him about something." she walked in the attic and looked at the page Phoebe had opened, "That our guy?"

"Yup. Just waiting for the culinary expert to whip up a potion." Phoebe smiled at Piper knowing that her middle sister was the expert at potions.

"Ok so what a standard power of three kinda thing you want?"

"Yeah lower level.You make, we throw, poof.." Phoebe closed the book and got off the couch slowly. "Demon go bye-bye."

A few hours alter Piper poured the potion into three small bottles. "Ok here we go. Now we just need this guy to come back."

"Oh he'll be back I think Prue pissed him off." Phoebe smiled over at her big sister.

"Yeah well, at least now if he does we have a little extra something for him." Prue agreed as she held up the bottle in her hand. But it was that same bottle that quickly went crashing aginst the wall and something struck her hand.

"I dont think you'll be needing that witch." Before Prue or any of her sisters could react Prue felt the cold hand around her thoat and the flying feeling she got whenever a demon threw her towards a solid object.

"Prue!" Piper went to freeze the demon but felt the slam of something hitting her across the face sending her spinning to the ground.

Phoebe reacted fast, seeing what was happening around her she quickly spun on her heal and slammed her foot in to his chest, though only causeing hin to stagger back slightgly. She spun around again, but this time he was ready and grabbed her foot pushing her to the ground below him.

"And I heard you three vanquished Belthazor. Not much of a match for me now are you?" he looked from Piper to Prue, who was now just pushing herself to her feet.

"Vanquish this." Phoebe said a she thrust the potion in her hand into his chest.

His cries could be heard to both heaven and hell, as the power of three magic, screamed through to his insides.

Each sister knew what was about to happen and took cover the best they could. Prue ducked behind some boxes as Piper quickly dove behind the couch, Only Phoebe was in the open as she moved her arms above her head shielding herslf the only way she could as the demon blew up in the attic.

There was an eerie silence before Prue pushed the boxes off her, "Everyone ok?" she asked casting a look around the attic.

"Oh yeah. He's lucky he's vanquished or I'd have to kick his ass." Phoebe pushed herself from the floor as Piper stood up from behind the couch.

"Phoebe what..." Piper looked at her sister who was practically dripping with demon goo.

"Demon. It's everywhere and this is my new shirt. My _favorite _new shirt I might add."

Prue and Piper shared a look and tried not to laugh as Phoebe stood there dripping. "Ok sweeite let's get you cleaned up and in the bath hey." Piper suggested

"Just go get my robe. I don't want to get this crap all over the Manor." She pulled her shirt off where she stood as Piper ran down stairs to get her sisters robe.

_Back to the present day:_

Prue looked at Leo as she took everything in, "Phoebe tossed her clothes in the wash, then a bath. That's it."

Piper could see Leo thinking more and could almost read the look on his face, "Leo. What is it?"

He looked between each sister, "If this demon is who I think it is. He wasn't a lower level demon. He's made his way through the underworld or at least his kind have. Once they kill a witch they themselves are killed as well. in fact that is usually how they kill the witches they fight. and you two are lucky."

"Leo?" Prue looked at her future brother in law.

"When witches fight these demons they are killed by the demon." he looked at thier face, "Its confusing but to put it plainly. The demon is basically a walking poison. When he blew up in the attic Phoebe was right under him. All that goo on her was a poison. It seeped through her clothes and is now starting to get in her blood."

"Poison?" Prue asked not wanting to believe Phoebe was infected so easily.

"Yes." he looked at each sister.

Prue looked at him and saw it in his eyes, "And?"

"And." He looked at each sister before taking in a breath. "There isn't a known cure."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay I usualy try anf get parts up faster then this. But my Muse seemed to run away andthen this morning Ii woke up with a bitch of a sinus cold. to the point I asked good friend of mine to just shot me to oput me outta my misery. Of course she wouldn't causershe wanted to see me writer this fic..

Thanx to all those that review my fic. Girl007..bond fan?, Hotcultii and CharmedForever. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the previous parts. and to those that have this alerted to not sure if its the fic or me but I am changeing my pen name to WelshCanuck as you may have noticed he. but its still me. Thanx again to all and enjoy

WelshCanuck--------WelshCanuck--------WelshCancuk----------WelshCanuck---------WelshCancuk

Piper looked at Leo in shock. _How could this be true? She wouldn't believe it, her baby sister was not going to die. Not if she had anything to do with it._

Prue stood there quiet her mind trying to wrap around what Leo had just said, _No cure? That can't be. She wouldn't believe it, her baby sister was not going to die. Not if she had anything to do with it_

"Leo they must be mistaken." Piper was the first to find her voice, "You can not stand there and tell me that my little sister is going to die and there isn't anything can do about it."

"Piper don't you think I want to be able to fix this. To go down to her room and heal her, but I can't."

"Why not?" Prue looked at Leo wanting answer but he even said the words the elders wont let me he was going to wish he was dead. Or at least they would because he would be orbing her up there and she was not leaving till someone healed her sister.

"It's not that I can't Prue if that's what you are thinking." He looked at Prue almost knowing her thoughts, "These demons. Augh it's hard to explain. But the gist is that part or their blood, or poison as it is, is what Darklighter use to tip their arrows in."

"To kill Whitelighters?"

"Yes. And it's the mix of that poison as well as their own chemistry that I can't heal. It somehow block my healing ability." Leo felt defeated and could tell that both Prue and Piper were also getting there. But they were also determined to do what they could to save her.

Prue looked at Leo in disbelief. "Leo there has to be a cure, something."

"If there is one. No one up there knows of one. Any witch this has happened to before has died. No one ever found a way to save them. I'm sorry."

Piper was about to say something when the coughing from upstairs interrupted her thought. She looked between Leo and Prue; "Do we tell her?"

Prue started out of the room towards Phoebe, "She has a right to know."

Prue walked into Phoebes room and pulled the covers over her sister, "But not right now. Let's let her sleep." She bent down and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her sisters' head before walking out the door and closing it behind her.

Prue stood in her dark room looking over the line that held her pictures. She found herself starring at one she had taken a few days before. They had a sister day at Golden Gate Park. It started to rain and Phoebe was standing out in the rain with her arms open wide, her head tipped back and she was catching raindrops in her mouth. She remembered her and Piper grabbing what they could and ran for the shelter not that far away. When she turned around her baby sister was twirling in the rain. She had taken that opportunity to snap a few photos of Phoebe just being herself.

She looked back on that day and smiled at her sisters' carefree attitude. She could still hear Piper yelling at Phoebe to get out of the rain that she would get sick.

"You did get sick didn't you baby. Just not the way Piper thought." She traced her finger over Phoebe in the photo; "I'll figure this out honey. I can't lose you."

Piper looked up when she heard Pru enter the living room, "You ok?" Piper asked her sister with a hint of concern. Ever since Leo had told them about the demon Prue had almost secluded herself in the basement.

"I don't think I ever will be." She sat down beside Piper and tilted her head to the back of the couch. Starring up at the ceiling she closed her eyes, "That bastard set us up."

"What?" Piper looked now at Prue confused, "Are you saying he did that on purpose?"

Prue sat up and turned to look at Piper, "That is exactly what I'm saying. He came in here and attacked us in our home. Knowing that when he left we would find a vanquishing potion for the next time he came. He waited just long enough till you made it. Then he came back here again knowing full well that we would use it and he would take one of us with him."

"Prue he couldn't have known how we would fight him. We could have all been behind a box or the couch."

"No he knew exactly what he was doing. First he went for me then you. And when Phoebe kicked him he pushed her to the ground. He didn't send her flying across the room like we did. He had us the minute he came back into the attic. He knew that one of us would throw their potion and it would take him out and who ever he had. It could have been you or me just as much as it was Phoeb. It was just where we were all standing and how he attacked."

"So what they purposely want to get vanquished?" Piper was trying to see what Prue was at the same time deal with what Leo had told them earlier.

"Its what they do Piper. They are like kamikaze demon. Giving their life to kill a witch."

"Who's killing witches now?"

Piper and Prue both turned at the sound of Phoebes tired voice,

"Hey sweetie what are you doing up and about?" Piper asked as Phoebe snuggled down between the two of them.

Phoebe didn't answer her sister she just rested her head on Prue and closed her eyes.

Prue placed an arm around Phoebe and instinctively placed her other hand on her sisters' forehead. It was habit when her sister was sick, though she thought now how pointless the gesture was. Her little sister didn't have the flu. She was dying from a poisonous demon and there was no way to fix it.

"Still feeling like crap sweetie?" Prue ran her hand through her sisters brown locks.

"Yeah. I don't get it I was fine all day yesterday then I get that dizzy spell in the parking lot."

"Probably because you over did it honey, "Piper took Phoebes hand in hers, "you thought you were ok but your weren't. You got your blood flowing fast and down you went."

"Maybe." She didn't move keeping her body against Prue and feeling the love her sister was giving her just but the simple motion of her hand through her hair. "So who's this kamikaze demon you two were talking about. Because I don't think I'm in the shape to fit a demon that wants to die. Unless he makes it easy and I don't have to fight him to much." She felt a cough start in her chest and was suddenly wracked with a deep cough.

Prue rested her hand on Phoebes back as she sister bent over and cough uncontrollably. She gave Pier a worried look knowing what was causing the cough that wracked through her sister.

Phoebe eased back against Prue as the coughing stopped. She felt dead tired and exhausted after her episode. "Oh god, I think I'm going to die."

Piper looked at Prue then quickly away. Phoebe had no idea how true her owns word where and Piper was trying now to hold back the tears that were threatening to break through her damn. She felt the gentle hand on her shoulder giving her a soft squeeze. She knew it was Prue trying to give her as much support as she could at that moment. Closing her eyes she pushed back the tears as she reached up and placed her hand on Prue's giving her back a gentle squeeze thanking her silently.

Piper looked down at Phoeb and ran her hand on the top of her head, "I'll get you something for that cough sweetie. I'll be right back." she leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of Phoebs head trying still to hold back her tears. She knew the cough medicine wouldn't help but at least it might slow it down till Prue and her figured something out.

Prue watched as Piper left the living room and started for the stairs. She gave Phoebe a quick hug; "I'll be right back Pheebs."

"I'm not going anywhere." Phoebe replied as Prue shifted from underneath her.

Prue ran up the stairs after Piper and found her sister in the bathroom with her hands on the counter trying to control her emotions.

"Piper?"

"I can't do this Prue. I can't sit there and watch her die like this."

Prue closed her eyes taking in her own emotions as she then went to Piper and pulled her towards her. She could feel Piper nearly relax as her cries came out. All Prue could do was hold on to Piper as her own tears started down her face.

"We'll figure this out Honey. I know this isn't what we were meant for. There has to be a way."

Piper buried her face into the nook of Prue's neck listening to her sisters' words. "I can't lose her Prue."

"We won't." Prue placed a caring hand on the back of Pipers head as she held her in her arms. Her other hand ran along her sisters' back. "We can't," she said quietly knowing that Pipers fears where mirroring her own.

Piper pulled back from Prue and brushed her tears away. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Now why don't you get that cough medicine and I'll go down and see how she's doing. Maybe we can do something with just the three of us today. Movie day."

"Sister day." Piper gave Prue a weak smile before taking her sisters' hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "I'll get the medicine." She turned towards the bathroom hoping in her heart that Prue was right and that they would figure it out.

Piper had made lunch for the three of them as they sat curled up on the couch with each other watching movies and just talking.

Phoebe watched the screen as they watched Beauty and the Beast. She couldn't help but think how in some ways it reflected her own love. She had loved a demon and the human in him came out because of their love. But she knew it wasn't enough. He was still a demon, still evil. She had let him go causing a rift between her and her sisters but she had loved him she couldn't kill him. Much like Belle loved the Beast. No matter what had happened, she loved him and saw the human and caring side of him that no one else did.

As she leaned against Prue she took a drink of her orange juice, but as soon as she did she felt her throat constrict as the cough emerged again.

Nearly sending the contents of her glass over her sister she let out the cough. As she sat up and bent over her knees she could feel the orange juice coming right back up as she couched over the bucket that Piper had gotten her earlier that day.

She could feel both Piper and Prue's hands on her back as Prue held her hair from her face,

"Ok now sweetie." Piper asked as her coughing subsided.

Phoebe nodded her head as she closed her eyes wishing to get back some ounce of strength. As she opened her eyes she saw into the bucket that her sister had held for her. She knew that her orange juice had come back out but what she saw scared her, "What's' happening to me?"

Piper and Prue looked at Phoebe and then into the waist basket. Looking at each other they knew then they had to tell her what was going on.

"Phoebe just relax a minute ok."

Phoebe looked up at Prue, "Relax? Prue I'm coughing up _blood _in case you missed that."

"I didn't sweetie. But right now I need you to relax, just a little. Please."

Phoebe looked at Prue and then turned her head to Piper, "What's going on you guys?"

Prue looked over at Piper before she looked back at Phoebe. "You've been poisoned Pheebs. The demon we vanquished in the attic a few days ago poisoned you."

Phoebe listened as Prue and Piper told her what Leo had told them earlier that day. She couldn't believe it. After everything they had been through she was going to die because of what they did, vanquish demons.

"So, ok, there's a cure right? What we find some member of this kind of demon and get what a cure potion something?" Phoebe asked looking at both her sisters. Something told her the answer she was seeking but she needed to hear it.

Prue took a deep breath as she saw Piper's tears starting to the surface and run down her face. She couldn't speak. All she did was lose herself in the big brown eyes of her baby girl and shock her head. "I'm sorry." Was all she managed to get out as she saw the tears fill Phoebes eyes before she took her little sister in her arms and held her tight. Not ever wanting to let her go.


	6. Chapter 6

Prue looked down at her sleeping sister. She didn't even recall when she had gone into Phoebe's room. Or even when they got her younger sister to bed. All her mind could think was she was losing her.

Piper watched as Prue stood at Phoebe's doorway and slowly made her way towards her. Piper knew that Prue was cursing and kicking herself that she hadn't done something. It was her way; Always being the big sister.

Piper wrapped her arm around Prue's waist ands stood in beside her oldest sister. She didn't have to say anything. That was said in her actions alone. She felt Prue's arms run across her back and draw in towards her, "We have to figure this out Piper. I can't lose her."

"I know. Neither can I." Piper knew that Prue was letting her guilt of years before get to her. Years when her and Phoebe were constantly at each other's, throats about everything and yet nothing. And that one time when Prue had totally pushed her sister away and Phoebe had gone off to NYC. As far away from Prue as she could get ands still be in the US.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Piper starred into the coffee mug that she had just filled. She had gotten up earlier then usual and had gone down to make breakfast. It really wasn't that she had gotten up earlier, it was more that she had tossed and turned most of the night bearly getting any sleep. When she had first gotten up she looked in on Phoebe and found her still sleeping soundly. She noticed as well that Prue's door was slightly ajar, which didn't really surprise her. Even when they were little and one of them was sick Prue would leave her door open slightly just in case they woke up. That way she could hear them better. She did notice as he walked past that her oldest sister was not in her bed. Easing the door slightly open looking for her sister. Seeing she was not there she continued downstairs thinking that Prue as well couldn't sleep.

Now as she sat there in the empty kitchen she had a pretty good idea where Prue was. Filling up another mug she turned and started for the kitchen entrance and back up the stairs she had come down earlier.

Piper stepped into the attic to find Prue sleeping in the rocker, the BOS across her lap. Giving a slight smiled Piper walked up and gently lifted the book off her sister, "Prue."

Prue shifted at first opened her eyes at the sound of Pipers voice.

"Morning sleepy. Thought you could use this." Piper handed Prue the cup of coffee.

"Yea. Thanks." Prue took the mug and moved the BOS to the table beside her.

"You look like hell." Piper pointed out to Prue, though knowing she probably didn't look any better.

Prue looked up over the rim of her mug and glared at Piper, "Back at ya sis." she leaned back resting her head on the back of the rocker. "This whole thing doesn't make sense. How can there be a demon out there that is literally a walking form of poison that can kill witches an there is no cure. How can there _not_ be a cure from 'them'" Prue tilted her head slightly upwards indicating the Elders.

"I don't know. I do know that Leo is doing everything he can to find out anything. He's just as frustrated as we are I think. I heard him getting back late last night ad was already gone when I got up."

"Which was just recently." Prue looked at Piper knowing that her younger sister got as much sleep as she did; which wasn't much.

"Yeah." Piper met Prue's worried gaze, as a silence seemed to fold over the attic.

"Hey. What's this, sister time without me?" Phoebe accused her sisters as she walked into the attic, before settling on the sofa beside Piper.

"Thought you were sleeping." Piper asked as she wrapped an arm around her sister drawing her towards her.

"I was. Now I'm up and what are you two doing up here?" she asked as she rested her head against Piper.

"Just seeing what we can figure out." Prue answered watching her sister carefully. She seemed ok. Had more colour in her cheeks. Maybe this wasn't as bad as they were led to believe. "How you feeling?"

"Ok. I feel a lot better. Maybe the Elders where wrong about that demon."

Piper looked at Prue and tightened her hold on Phoebe, "I hope so. Breakfast?"

"Starving. Waffles?" Phoebe looked at Piper hopeful.

Piper and Prue both had to laugh. "She isn't sick. Still our 'always eating' lil sister." Prue said with a smile as Piper and Phoebe got off the sofa and stated downstairs.

Prue picked up the BOS and looked down at the page she was reading the night before, before she fell asleep. She looked down at the demon starring back at her. Hoping again that her ancestors had left her the answers she needed.

_Enveno Demon: A Poisonous demon that can infect a witch in various ways, but usually with lethal contact. Lethal to both them and the witch. Not a great deal is known about these demons only that they will sacrifice themselves to kill a witch no matter the cost to themselves. Only once has an Enveno Demon ever attacked a witch in the Warren line. Unfortunately before a cure could be discovered the witch died. _

_Symptoms she showed were those of the common cold or flu. We did notice that the more active she was the poison seemed to react and move faster through her system. Once she settled down it seemed to slow. In the end she was in a great deal of pain, her breathing became laboured, before she slipped into a coma, never to recover_.

Prue ran her hand along the bottom of the page, as she wiped away the tear that was sliding down her face. She read the print at the bottom that was written by another person.

There is an answer to this in the underworld, I am certain of it. But of course they are less then willing to share such a potion with a witch. I believe that only the Charmed Ones will ever be able to face any demon that may hold the key to saving any witch from the Enveno Demon. Until then we all need to try and find the solution to this demon.

Prue ran her hands across her face. Everything she was taking to believe that last few years were now coming to a close. Only her and her sisters could find a cure to this demon. But that was the problem. One of her sisters was infected by it. "I won't lose you Phoebe. I'll do what it takes for us to find a cure." She let her tears take over for that one moment, "I _wont lose you_"

Phoebe got off the couch as she made her way to the stairs and up to the attic. She knew that her sisters were hiding some things from her but to her that was unacceptable.

"What's going on?" she demanded as she walked in the attic seeing both her sisters leaning over the cauldron for potion.

"Phoebe go back down stairs and rest." Prue started but she felt the tension in Phoebe the moment she rested her hand on her arm.

Phoebe pulled back and glared at both her sisters. "NO! Damn it Prue you can not stand there and treat me like a child. I have a right to know what the hell you guys are doing."

Piper froze where she was. She could almost feel Phoebe's pain of being left out of what they were doing. "Phoebs." She stepped towards her little sister.

"No Piper. Not this time. You always claimed to be the neutral party, the voice of reason. I'm _Dying_ and you two are keeping secrets from me."

Prue and Piper both stood where they were around the BOS and the potions they were making. Everything Phoeb was telling them was true. They had kept her out of it. But to them it was for her own good; it was to save her.

Prue was the first to react as she moved towards her sister. "Phoebe. God I'm sorry I just wanted to help you. I dint want you to be fighting demons. I wanted you to get better." She drew her little sister towards her as she felt Phoebe relax in her arms. "I love you. And I just want to figure this out to get you better."

Phoebe felt Prue's arms around her as she rested her head on her sisters' shoulder. "I love you too Prue. But you can't keep this from me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Phoebe pulled up from Prue and turned to look at Piper just before her sister too enveloped her in a hug. "I love you Phoebs."

"I love you too Pipe. So lets find this demon and get back to our ass kicking ways."

Prue and Piper laughed as they turned to the BOS for answers.

They had been tracking demons and warlocks for the last few days in hops of finding an answer to the poison that had infected Phoebe. With each vanquish they got a little bit closer. Closer till today. Today was the answer to everything. At least they hoped it was.


	7. Chapter 7

How many demons had it been? 10, 20. No one sister knew the answer. They had hoped yesterdays demon was the answer but as Prue and Piper slowly walked in the manor they knew that once again they had no answers.

Phoebe sat up on the couch when she heard the front door open. But as soon as she saw her sisters she knew nothing had changed. "Hey. How'd it go?"

Piper looked over at Phoebe as Prue started up stairs.

"Hey honey." Piper eased on the couch behind Phoebe drawing he sister close to her, "not good. Sorry."

Phoebe leaned back as Piper wrapped her arms around her. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath. "Prue?"

Piper turned her head to where Prue had gone up the stairs. 'She got a little goo on her. Gone to shower and change I guess."

Phoebe leaned back against Piper. She had felt fine most of the day. But she hadn't done much either. "I ordered Chinese hope you don't mind." She looked up at Piper and saw into her brown eyes.

"No that's fine sweetie. I don't think I have the energy to cook tonight anyway."

They sat in silence both lost in their own thoughts or starring into the fire that was going almost quietly.

Phoebe intertwined her fingers with her sisters and stayed where she was. "Remember when I was little and I used to make the little forts with my blankets?"

"You mean _ou_r blankets don't you?" Piper smiled at the memory, "I still remember the look on Grams and Prue's face when they opened your door. You had taken all your blankets and mine off our beds and tucked them into the beds and any drawer it would reach. The entire room was a sheet of blankets about two to three feet off the ground."

"And me nearly having a heart attack when I saw my baby blanket hanging from one of those drawers."

Piper and Phoebe looked up as Prue walked in the living room changed into a pair of sweats.

"I need one more for the skylight." Phoebe smiled at her big sister.

Prue sat down on the coffee table and held her hand to Phoebs forehead. She was relieved that her sister wasn't any warmer then when they had left a few hours ago, "Pipe why don't you jump in the shower as well. I know that guy got you too."

"Probably a good idea. You would think by now we would know these guy blow up everywhere." She leaned down and gave Phoebe a kiss on the top of her head, before getting up to get cleaned up.

Prue slide in behind Phoebe where Piper had been sitting on the couch. "Did I hear you say you ordered Chinese?"

"Yeah. I was getting hungry and wasn't sure when you'd be back." Phoebe tilted her head back to look up at Prue

"That's ok. Was kinda feeling like that myself." Prue looked down at her sister, "Phoebe I'm really sorry about earlier. You were right and you do have a right to know what we are doing. I guess I thought if you didn't know that I was protecting you."

"I know Prue. I was thinking about that when you were gone. You don't want me to get involved fearing that I may wanna go with you."

"Something like that."

"Yeah. Well I know I have to take it easy and that the more I get active, i.e. kicking demon ass. The faster this poison will work through me. But you can't _not_ tell me. I don't want to die Prue but I don't want you guys to die either."

Prue looked deep into Phoebes eyes holding their love for each other in that moment, "Sweetie, if I have anything to say about this no one is going to die. Not you, not Piper, not me. Got it?"

Phoebe could see a determination in her sister eyes. "I got it. Just don't keep me out of the loop again. You may need me for a spell or something."

Prue tightened her arms around Phoebe, "I got it too." She said with a smile.

"Ok that pretty much sucked." Piper said to anyone that would listen as she limped in the back door.

"I'm just glad you're ok. Last thing I wont is another sister down with some deadly poison." Prue eased Piper to the kitchen chair before getting the ice pack from the freezer.

"Makes two of us." Piper agreed and flinched when Prue applied the ice pack to her leg. "LEO!"

"Hey hush. You'll wake up Phoebe." Prue glared at Piper.

"Oh well then. Leo." She called again in a whisper.

Prue looked at Piper and was about to say something when Leo orbed in beside her,

"Hey. What's….Piper what happen?" he quickly went to his fiancée and held his hand over the gash on her leg.

"Other then nearly joining Phoebe in the after life. Not much." Piper felt his loving healing touch as her wound healed on its own.

Prue watched as Leo healed Pipers leg. "We fought another one of them Enveno Demons. Though this time before he exploded all over us we got some cover."

"Yeah and my big sister thought it would be a great idea to push me into a stack of crates with a very large nail sticking out of it." Piper continued as she glared at Prue

"What? Would you rather I let you stand there and let him poison you as well Piper?"

"NO! But you could have just grabbed me pushed me to the ground something!"

Prue glared at Piper, "Why don't you say what you really want Piper. Tell me how you want to go against everything we believe in."

"It isn't Prue. It's saving our sister!"

"So what you believed him? You think that he would actually tell us the answers we want?"

"He had nothing to gain from not."

"Sure he did. The death of a Charmed One."

Leo watched as the argument between the two started to escalate. "Hey you guys stop it." Leo finally stepped between the tow knowing eventually one would say something they would regret later.

"Stay out of this Leo." Prue glared at him as she took a step towards her sister.

"No! Prue you have to stop thinking that what happened to Phoebe is going to happen to Piper and Piper." he turned to his fiancée, "You have to understand that Prue doesn't want to lose you too. You both are letting your fears of Phoebe control you. What you need to be doing is working as a team to figure this out. And going out two or three times a night to vanquish every demon in San Francisco isn't going to help you."

"Well it did today Leo. We found a demon that can help us." Prue said as she turned from the kitchen and went to check on Phoebe.

Leo watched as Prue walked out of the kitchen and then turned to Piper, "You ok?"

"Yeah thanks." She leaned against him as she felt his arms wrap around her, protecting her for that one moment.

"What happen out there?" he waited for her to speak giving her the support she needed.

Piper closed her eyes as she looked back on the last few hours.

_Piper walked in the attic as Prue was filling a few potion bottles, "Prue?"_

"_I think I found a demon that can help us Piper."_

"_Prue. We've being going after demons that can 'help' us for the last few days."_

_Prue looked up at Piper not really sure she had heard her right, "Piper I just want to find an antidote."_

"_So Do I Prue but not by going after two or three demons ever days. It's been five days already." Piper took a deep breath, "She's asking for you."_

_Prue looked at Piper as she placed the last stopped in the last bottle. Placing it on the table she walked past Piper and towards Phoebes room. The last few days all it seemed was Piper and her arguing about everything. She remembered the days when they were so close. _

"_Hey sweetie." Prue sat down beside Phoebe and ran her hand through her hair, "How you doing?"_

"_Shitty." She looked up at Prue, "You and Piper still fighting?"_

_Prue felt a pang of guilt. Her was her little sister dying and she was worried about them, "We're all right honey."_

_Phoebe snuggled against Prue almost knowing that she was leaving again, "You going after another demon aren't you?"_

_Prue closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, "Yes."_

"_Prue don't do this. You and Piper never fight. I want you guys here with me. Now more then ever."_

_Prue tightened her grip on her baby sister, "I don't want to sweetie. But I have to find an antidote. I won't lose you again."_

_Phoebe leaned against Prue, "You never lost me Prue even when I was in NYC and I know that's what you are thinking. I always kept you close to me." She tilted her head back looking at Prue, "I always will."_

_Prue reached over and took the wet cloth from the basin and wiped away the beads of sweat from Phoebes face, "I love you."_

"_I love you too." Prue leaned down and placed a kiss on Phoebes forehead as she felt her sister drift off to sleep. _

_Prue got off the bed gently and turned to leave the room to find Piper standing there._

"_You ready?" Piper asked as she looked down at her sleeping sister._

"_Piper we…."_

"_Yes we do Prue. We both know we wont let this go till we find an answer. And as you showed me in the book. Someone in our family all those years ago knew that we would find it. We have to…." she cast her eyes towards Phoebe. _

_Prue turned over her shoulder and saw what Piper meant. "Lets do this then."_

_How long was the battle? No one side getting the upper hand. _

_Prue finally got the opening she wanted as she flung her powers out towards the demon they were fighting. At the same time Piper jumped up and froze him. _

_Prue looked across the cavern at her sister, "You're gonna do that head thing aren't you?" she gave Piper a smile as Piper flicked her wrist enough to get the demons head to unfreeze. "I think you are liking that to much Piper."_

"_Yeah well if you got it use it." Piper stepped up to the demon she had frozen in mid air._

_The demon tossed his head back and forth trying to see what was going on. "Witches."_

"_Yeah that's us we all ready know that what we want to know is where is the cure for our sister." Prue asked as she stood beside him._

_He laughed at them, actually laughed, "You cant save her. She is as good as dead and when she dies so does the power of three?"_

_Prue took a step forward. "Tell us what we won't to know or we will make your vanquish very painful."_

_He looked at her and smiled. "Are you sure you want to know. After all your own sister vanquished any chance of saving herself."_

_Piper looked from Prue to the demon, "What?"_

"_TRAITOR!"_

_Prue and Piper spun around quickly to see another demon enter the cavern. A demon they knew._

_Piper felt her freeze wear off and the demon they had been speaking with went sailing across the cavern. _

_As one demon reacted the other countered as energy balls and fireballs flew everywhere. _

_Prue saw one thing that they all didn't and quickly grabbed Piper and almost threw her behind cover. _

_Looking up they saw the goo of the demon that interrupted them everywhere and the one they had been questioning standing there almost smug_

"_The only demon that can get you the antidote is dead. By her your sisters hand. The only one that can save your sister was Belthazor." He shimmered out before any of them could even react. _

_Prue stood there in shock as Pier did the same. _

"_Prue we have to …."_

"_NO!" Prue turned to Piper not wanting her to even finish the sentence. _

"_Prue we have to…"_

"_No we don't Piper. We will figure this out." Prue saw red and was determined._

"_Prue….."_

_Prue felt her anger inside start, "I will **NOT** work with Cole Piper. He's a demon one that tried to kill us more then I can even count. One that it is out of our lives for good. One that if I see him again. I **will** vanquish him like she was supposed to."_

Piper wiped away her tears as she stayed in Leo's arms. "I don't know what to do Leo. He has the answers to save her. But we all know we can't go to him."


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days only saw tension in the Manor, especially around Prue and Piper and neither sister was willing to tell Phoebe what was going. To them all she needed to know for now was that they maybe on to a solution. It was the one thing they both _could_ agree on lately.

Phoebe gripped the railing of the banister in her way down the stairs. She had been cooped up in her room all day and just wanted a change of scenery.

Prue looked up when she heard the subtle creak of the banister, "Hey. What are you doing?"

"Needed a change a scenery. My ceiling was looking pretty boring. Maybe I should paint it." Phoebe smiled as Prue met her on the landing and placed her arm around Phoebes waist.

"Or Leo could." Prue smiled helping Phoebe with the last few stairs.

She couldn't believe how weak Phoebe had become in the last day or so. Her and Piper had done everything in their power to try and keep Phoebes activities to a minimum. Everything short of tying her to her bed.

"You know you shouldn't be moving around to much sweetie."

"I know. But Prue I can't sit up there in bed all day. I want to help." She felt herself ease back on to the couch in the living room as she watched Piper walk in the room.

"Well you're the sick one honey. Let us figure this out." Piper said as she sat down on the end of the couch by Phoebes feet.

Phoebe looked at Piper and saw what she feared most then any demon; her sisters were keeping something from her. "What is sit? What is it that you guys aren't telling me?" she looked at both Prue and Piper accusingly. "Damn it! TELL ME!" her words were of anger, disappointment and mostly fear. Fear that her sister's knew there was no answer and weren't telling her. "I have a right to know."

Prue cast a glance at Piper before turning back to her baby sister. "Honey it's my fault. I'm sorry. We may have found a cure but it's dangerous. Very dangerous. For one of us, or both of us to go after it." she ran her fingers through Phoebes hair and brushed it off her face.

Phoebe looked at Prue, "What?"

"We would have to go deep into the underworld. Deep enough that the Source himself would know we were there." Prue locked her eyes with Phoebes.

"Deep enough to risk your life for me." Phoebe understood what Prue was saying.

"Yes. And even then there is no way for sure we could get what we need. We would need to also confront a demon. One that the poison demons originate from"

"So you go down there you risk yourself as well as me?"

Prue looked at Phoebe with love, "There isn't any other way."

"Yes there is." Phoebe held Prue's eyes to her own, "You let me die."

"Phoebe no that's not an option." Piper spoke up glaring at Prue.

"Yes it is Piper. We can't risk losing two Charmed Ones. At least with just my death you two can go on. 2/3 of the power of three is better then one of you standing alone." Phoebe felt the cough deep in her chest before it even surfaced. But as it did she felt Prue's hand on her back and Pipers taking her hands to her. "You guys can't do this." She managed to get out before she leaned back on the couch exhaustion nearly taking over her body. "You can't risk your life for just me. There are more innocents involved in all of this. You need to let me go." She held her eyes to one sister then the other, "For the greater good."

---------------------------------------

Piper wanted to scream. She wanted to scream at Prue for not even considering finding Cole. She wanted to scream at their mother and Grams for never telling them about being witches. And she wanted to scream at Phoebe for giving up.

"Piper?"

Piper closed her eyes but didn't move at Prue's call.

"Piper please. One of us has to do this."

"No one of us needs to find Cole and get him to do it." She turned to face her sister, "Phoebe is right. If you fail then I lose both of you. One witch, against an army of demons. I can't do it Prue."

"Piper nothing is going to happen to me."

Piper rolled her eyes and glared at Prue, "Can you give me a guarantee on that Prue? Because I'm pretty sure that Phoebe didn't think she would be lying in her room right now DYING EITHER! But she is!"

Prue ran her hand through her raven hair, "Piper please."

"No Prue. I will not stand here and condone you doing this alone."

"Then don't! Damn it Piper you think I want to do this? You think I want to risk my life so I can save Phoebe?"

"Then lets find a way…" Piper started before Prue cut her off.

"No! I will not call Cole Piper. He lost our trust along time ago. He is out of Phoebe's life and ours for good."

Piper looked at Prue and tried one last time, "Prue you have to just…."

"No we don't. Piper do I have to remind you how many times he tried top kill us? How he played Phoebe to get to us and to get to the BOS? He is a demon Piper and I will not work with demons." She picked up the potion bottle she needed before starting for the attic door. Stopping a moment she didn't even turn around, "Can you please go sit with Phoebe a little while. She was asking about you." She stepped through the threshold of the attic door and started down the stairs.

Piper stood frozen in place as she watched Prue go around the corner and could hear her footsteps walk down the carpeted stairs case. "Prue when will you see past your hurt and anger that we need his help?"

----------------------------------------

Piper walked into Phoebe's room and closed her eyes a moment at the sight of her usual vibrant little sister. Her face was pale and soaked with sweat. Even though she seemed to sleep Piper cold see the pained expression on Phoebes face.

"Phoebs? How you doing honey?" Piper sat carefully on the edge of the bed and ran her hand through her sisters brown locks.

"Hey. Where you been?" Phoebe slowly opened her eyes to look up at Piper.

"You know around. Wedding planning and stuff."

"You aren't going to make Prue and I wear sea-foam green dresses are you?"

Piper smiled as she brushed a stray piece of hair off Phoebes face, "Actually I was. I think you two would look great in that colour. Some wide shoulder straps with frills." Piper teased her little sister knowing how much she hated the style of dress that Piper was referring to.

"Augh. Reminds me of high school graduation." Phoebe gave a small laugh before a cough ripped through her body.

Piper took the glass from the end table and gently helped Phoebe drink the contents. Placing the glass back down on the table Piper shifted back to her sister. Wiping away the excess water that was running down her chin, Piper noticed the appearance of the blood again.

"I'll be right back sweetie." She leaned down and gave Phoebe a kiss on the top of her forehead. "I love you."

Piper stepped into the hallway and placed one hand over her mouth to hold in the escaping cry.

"Piper?"

Piper looked up at saw Prue standing not two feet from her, "What's wrong?"

Piper didn't say anything, she just held the towel out to Prue.

"We're losing her Prue. And there isn't anything we can do." She felt the tears start down her cheek as Prue wrapped her arms around her. Giving her any support she could at that moment.

Prue felt her own tears tickling her cheeks as she looked past Piper and into Phoebes room. "She isn't going to die Piper. I won't let her."

Piper pulled away from Prue and followed her eyes into Phoebe. She then turned to Prue and saw what she was wearing, "you're actually going to go through with this?"

Prue held her eyes to her baby sister in her room seeming to sleep in her own bed. "I don't have a choice Piper. I will not stand by and let her die. Not like this." She stepped around Piper and went to Phoebe. Sitting on the edge of the bed she leaned down and placed a kiss on her sisters' cheek. "Hey you."

Phoebe opened her eyes and looked at Prue, "you're going aren't you?" she had known for some time that Prue would still go ahead with their plan to go to the underworld to face the demon.

Prue ran her hand through Phoebes hair, "I have to honey. I promised Mum a long time ago that I would take care of you."

"You cant take care of me if you get killed Prue." Phoebe pleaded with her oldest sister not to go.

"I'll be back. I promise." Prue stood up and held her kiss to Phoebes forehead a little longer, "I love you. And don't you go anywhere while I'm gone."

"I won't. I love you Prue."

Prue held her sisters' hand a bit longer before letting go and turning for the door.

Piper stood and watched Prue sit with Phoebe. She was going to give it one last try to get Prue not to do this. Though somehow she knew it would be a futile effort.

She watched as Prue got off Phoebes bed and started towards the door.

"Prue please. Don't do this."

Prue kept walking to the attic stairs and up towards the BOS.

"Prue damn it!" Piper yelled at Prue hoping to get through to her.

Prue spun around and glared at Piper, "Don't even go there Piper. I will do everything in my power to get Phoebe better. But working with and getting Cole back into our lives is _NOT_ one of them. So do not stand there and tell me you are willing to trust a demon to help save a witch. A witch that he seduced and then tried to murder along with us." Her voice held a venom in it that Piper had never heard before. "I am doing this, all I am asking of you is to be with her. Don't let her be alone."

Piper saw the fire in Prue's eyes and heard the tone of her voice. She knew then that anything she said would go unheard to her sister, "Fine but if you get killed. I will _never_ forgive you."

Prue stepped forward and gave Piper a hug and kiss to her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. And I mean it. Killed. Not forgiving." Piper then stood and watched as Prue cast a spell and soon disappeared.

----------------------------------------

Prue stood a moment and let her eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Ah. I've been expecting you."

Prue spun at the sound of the voice behind her, though seeing nothing. "Show yourself."

"Why? So you can vanquish me? No I think I like it here in the dark where you cant see me."

Prue blinked against the darkness but suddenly felt an invisible force slam into her body sending her flying across the darkened caverns.

"Did you think you could come down here and defeat me in order to save your sister?"

---------------------------------------

Piper sat with Phoebe worried about Prue. She had been gone nearly two hours. She rung out the cool cloth she had on Phoebes forehead. "Where are you Prue?"

Phoebe felt it once again as the cough ripped into her. She fell back on her bed exhausted. She took Pipers hand in hers, "Piper. I love you."

---------------------------------------

Prue shock off the effects of the strong power, until she felt it again sending her sideways into the rocky surface.

"You can not defeat me witch. You may be strong but you are not strong enough. Only the power of three would be a match for me. But then I understand right now they to are no match for anyone." He used his powers to lift Prue above the ground, suspending her in the air before letting her go letting her crash to the ground.

He walked up to her, as she lay on the ground, one swift kick to her body gave him pleasure as he heard the bones crack on the impact. "I could kill you right now witch. But I won't." He leaned down and lifted her head up by her hair. "I want to have you around for a long time. And having you forever know you weren't there when your sister died!"

----------------------------------------

"Phoebe." Piper washed the sweat from Phoebes face but she knew something wasn't right, "Phoebe?!" Piper gripped her sisters' shoulders and shook her. "Phoebe answer me damn it." She leaned down and placed her forehead on top of Phoebes, "I love you Phoebe. I love you." She felt her tears give way as they ran down her face and onto her sisters. "I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

sorry for the delay, usually I get a part up a night but my muse and I were redoing my bathrom. And I think she styed longer...

Disclaimer to this part the lyrics to Dont Give Uo belong to Josh Groban. I heard the song the other day on teheradio and was. oh perfect for my fic...But I love him and his music so for tha he gets all the credit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo orbed in as he felt out for Piper in the Manor. He was only partially surprised to find her in Phoebes room. But he was surprised at her crying as she had her head resting on Phoebes stomach with her hand tightly clenched in her hands.

"Piper?"

Piper didn't even move as she sniffed back more tears.

"Pirer honey. What happened?" he looked around and was more surprised that if Pho9ebe was that bad where was Prue?

Piper lifted her head and looked onto her sisters' face, "She's gone Leo." She reached up and brushed some hair off Phoebe forehead. "I lost her."

Leo looked down at Phoebe wishing with everything he had that it wasn't true, it couldn't be.

He held his hand out and reached for her pulse, "Piper. Sweetie."

"No Leo she's gone. And I don't know where Prue is. She left in search of the antidote." She was angry. Angry with Phoebe for not being strong enough to hold on, for not fighting hard enough to stay with them. At Prue for leaving them both when they needed her the most.

Leo placed his hands on Pipers shoulders, "Piper sweetie. She isn't dead. I think she's just slipped into a coma."

Piper heard him but wasn't sure what to believe, "Are you sure?" she moved and sat on the edge of the bed with care.

"Yeah. She has a pulse but it's very weak." He took the wet cloth and wrung it out before wiping away the perspiration from Phoebes forehead, "Piper. Where's' Prue?"

Piper took the cloth from Leo and tended to her sister before she even answered him, "She wrote a spell to take her to the demon that has the antidote."

"She went to the underworld alone?!" he hadn't meant to raise his voice but he cared for all of them and for her to do something like that was beyond crazy.

"It wasn't like I could stop her Leo. She will not try and find Cole to help us." She looked down at Phoebe, "Even if it means saving her life."

"Ok. Maybe I can get a read on her and bring her back." he moved and sat on the chair by Phoebes dresser. He closed his eyes and put all his concentration into the oldest sister.

As Pier kept her main focus on Phoebe she would also now and then cast a fleeting glance at Leo. She could see the determination in his face.

Suddenly Leo opened his eyes and looked at Piper, "I gotta go." And before she had a chance to say anything his was gone in a bath of white and blue sparkles.

Prue sat on all fours as her head hung down between her arms. Her entire body ached as she tried to get in a the slightest bit of air to her lungs. She had lost times the amount of times he had just stood there tormenting her before he would wield his power again.

So towered above her sensing her pain and nearly feeding on it, "Even now I can feel her life slipping away. Even now as you try and be the big brave big sister you are losing Phoebe to one of my own creations." He bent down and whispered in her ear, "One of my children." He raised his hand and sent her sailing across the room letting her once again slam into the cavern rocks.

Walking towards her he looked down on the one that was to be their all destruction. "Charmed Ones are you? All I see are a bunch of dead or dying witches." he was growing tired of the same game. "I'm done with you witch. Say hello to all your ancestors for me."

Before he could strike he pulled back as a fireball struck the wall beside him. "Who goes there? And how dare you interrupt me."

No answer came from the shadowed figure, only that of another fireball.

"If you wanted the kill all you had to do was ask. But I will let the Source know of this treachery." He was gone before another shot was fired.

They waited a moment hidden in the shadows before stepping forward, but as they did they pulled back quickly at the sight of the appearing magic, "Whitelighter." Was al that was said before the figure disappeared.

Leo appeared ion the darkened cavern and quickly adjusted his eyes. At first he saw nothing, but he could smell the sulphur from a recently fired fireball. "Prue?" he cast his eyes around before they finally settled on the heap on the cavern floor. "Prue." He quickly made his way towards her, and taking her in his arms orbed out of the underworld to the safety of the Manor.

Piper kept hold of Phoebe hand the second the Leo had left. There was a rushed tone in his voice that was hidden in behind the fear when she said he had to go. She knew that it was a fear for Prue. That he had found her and was afraid for her safety, for her life.

"Hang on sweetie. Prue will be right back and well make this all better." She ran her hand along the top of Phoebes head, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never supported you better when you told me about Cole. I know you loved him. And could never vanquish him."

She turned towards the radio that was playing softly in her sisters' room. She turned back to Phoebe and placed her hand and held it on ht forehead, "Don't give up Phoebe. I love you."

_Don't give up  
It's just the weight of the world  
When you're heart's heavy  
I...I will lift it for you.  
_

It's funny how when you sense that you are losing someone your mind drifts to the past. Piper held her sister as she thought of when she first told her about Cole. How she hadn't really vanquished him. How she couldn't.

_  
Don't give up  
Because you want to be heard  
If silence keeps you  
I...I will break it for you._

She stood in her sister room as she felt the wave of anger flash through her, how could she not vanquish him? But then she knew. She loved Cole as much as she loved Leo.

_Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you are loved_.

Piper looked up as Leo appeared with Prue.

"Leo?"

"I found her in a deep cavern like this. I think someone or someone's scared of the demon that did this." He held his hands over Prue healing the wounds she had sustained in her battle.

_Don't give up  
It's just the hurt that you hide  
When you lost inside  
I...I will be there to find you._

Prue shifted as she felt the healing touch of Leo, "Augh. What happened/"

"You nearly died damn it." Piper glared at her sister. Now that she was healed Piper didn't seem the need to hold back anything.

"Piper."

"NO Prue. You went down there and it happened just like Phoebe said. You nearly died. And when you were trying to be the hero Phoebe slipped into a com. We can't do this alone Prue we need his help."

_Don't give up  
Because you want to burn bright  
If darkness blinds you  
I...I will shine to guide you._

Prue looked across the bed to Phoeb. She could tell from there her sister wasn't well. But as she ran her fingers through her hair she knew. She knew she was the cause of this.

_Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you are loved._

Prue looked down at Phoebe as she slept in her coma-induced state. "Don't you leave us Phoebe. We need you. You were the one that opened up the door to our heritage. You cant go and leave us now." she leaned down and rested her forehead on top of her sister with her eyes closed, "I love you. Please stay and fight this."

_You are loved  
Don't give up  
It's just the weight of the world  
Don't give up  
Every one is to be heard  
You are loved._

Piper sat with Phoebe long after Prue had drifted off to sleep. "Phoebe she's right. We both love you. You can't give up. Prue never did when she was down there fighting for you. You can't leave us baby. We love you." She brushed away her own tears. "You can fight this honey. I know you can."

Piper looked at Prue, their eyes meeting and holding in the moment they both knew was for love of their sister.

"Piper."

"Prue don't even start with me. You KNEW the risk going down there. Don't get me wrong I am more then happy that Leo was able to locate you and bring you back. Because god knows I couldn't handle losing both of you. But what you did was stupid and reckless. We have the answer; we KNOW the answer. You just have to come to terms with sucking up your own selfish pride to realize that."

"I will not work with a DEMON Piper!" Prue stood up and started for the door.

"Fine." Piper got up and stood between Prue and Phoebe. "Then you sit here when she DIES. Because I will do what needs to be done to save her." She pushed past Prue and felt the tug on her arm.

She spun around and glared at her sister as she pulled her arm away. "I don't care the cost Prue. I WILL find him and save her with or without your help."

Prue watched as Piper left the room as she felt herself drawn back to Phoebe. Sitting on the bed she wrapped her arms around her little sister. "Don't give up. We love you."

Pt 10


	10. Chapter 10

Leo stood in the Hall and watched as Piper left Phoebes room and stormed around the corner in the hall that would lead her to the attic. He turned his head and could see Prue standing just inside the doorway. Even from there he could tell she was still feeling some residue effects of the battle she had fought in the under world.

He stepped towards open door, "Prue." His voice was soft but he watched as she fought against herself. "Prue don't. You did what you thought was best."

She looked at him and then turned her head to look at her dying sister. The one she swore to her mother she would always protect. "Did I?"

He reached his hand to place on her shoulder but she pulled away, leaving Phoebe with Leo as she left the room and started after Piper.

Piper made her way towards the book they held their heritage. Held everything they needed to survive in a world of darkness opened to them nearly three years before.

Turning the pages she felt the tears running down her cheek, but she made no move to wipe them away. She looked down at the page before her, his red and blackened face almost glaring back at her through the page. "You will help us Cole." She let the teat drip on the aged page, "You have to."

"Piper."

Piper stood at the book ignoring her sister. She only had enough for one more battle and that was not one she wanted with Prue she wanted it with Cole. To get him to help them.

"Piper please. Don't do this."

Piper looked up at Prue. "Prue."

"Piper, I….." she started to speak before Piper turned on her

"I can't believe you. I can NOT believe you will not do this to help her."

"Do you honestly think I _WANT_ her to DIE!" Prue took a slow step forward.

"YES!"

Prue felt the air rush from her lungs as if Piper had just pounched her with everything she had in teh stomach. She was stunned that Piper thought that she wanted Phoebe to die.

"I do Prue! Otherwise you would have been up here reading this damn incantation the minute we found out he could help us. You would have been up here because we know it can save her."

Prue felt a pain to her heart as she felt the tears building behind her eyes. "Piper. That isn't why." Her voice seemed calmer. She had to explain.

"Then why Prue?" she felt her anger as her tears ran freely. "Why!? She is down there _dying_ damn it."

"I know Piper you don't have to keep reminding me!" she felt her anger starting again. "I promised Mum all those years ago that I would take care of you two. And look what happened. I couldn't protect her!"

"Is that what this is all about? You couldn't protect her? You let your pride get in the way to what? Prove to us, to MUM that you could keep us safe?"

"Yes damn it! If I couldn't protect her from that damn poison the least I could do was fix it. ME not some demon that I will never trust no matter how much he claims to love her." She felt the lump forming in her throat as she got more upset. "It's my job to help you guys. Not one else's." Her tears ran down her face as her emotions over took her body.

Piper watched as her always strong sister seemed to be slowly caving into her feeling.

"I had to fix it Piper. I also had to keep protecting her, and you. I couldn't take the chance to let him here and lose both of you. She says he loves her. But how do we know? How long has he been gone? A chance to get back into his demonic ways." She wrapped her arms around her body trying to keep a tight hold on herself. "I had to be the one to save her."

Piper walked up to Prue and pulled her into her. "Prue you don't always have to be the one to fix things when we get hurt. Sometimes we have to ask for help even from those we don't want to. Or shouldn't." she pulled back a bit and looked at her sister, "Just like Phoebe and I did when you were sucked into that vortex. We made the choice to work with evil to save you. It went against everything we believed in but we had to. And it's just like you and Phoebe did with Leo, when I was sick with Arroyo fever. You went against my wishes to ask for help of someone we couldn't. And before you tell me that is different its not. You asked Leo to save me when it was personal gain. So is this. Saving Phoebe is personal gain. We have tried everything in our powers to help her. Just like any of us would. We've done everything we could" She looked at Prue and wiped away a tear, "Except one."

Prue swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the greater good Prue. We've known that for sometime now. This is one of them. To save the power of three, to save us and to save our sister."

Prue looked at the page Piper had found. Looking down at the demon on the page she knew that Piper was right. "You know I came up here to apologize to you not argue with you." She sniffed back her tears

Piper placed her arms around Prue waist but didn't say anything. "Who says I would have accepted." she gave Prue a smile

"You're right Piper I did let my pride get in the way. But at the time…"

"Prue it's ok. I understand. But one of these days you are going to have to let go of that attitude that you always have to watch out for us. Like you told Dad a few years ago. We're big witches now."

Prue smiled at the memory, "Let's do this. But first we make that vanquishing potion."

"Just in case." Piper finshed, "You didn't think I was that crazy did you?" Piper looked at Prue glad to see her sister smile again. "Let's save our sister."

---------------------

Leo ran the wet cloth over Phoebes forehead. He could hear the argument in the attic but stayed where he was. This was their fight. One they had to work out on their own. It was their free will to call Cole and work with evil. He may not like it or agree wit it but he also knew it was the only way to save Phoebe. Prue had tried it her way and nearly got herself killed. Now they would have to decide to take the only option they have left.

---------------------

"You ready for this?" Piper looked at Prue hesitant, fearing that her eldest sister would change her mind and decide to go after the antidote on her own again.

"Let's just get this over with Piper." Prue answered not wanting to start another argument with her sister. She wasn't ready for this. She didn't trust Cole no matter what the circumstances and this now was no different.

--

_Magic forces black and white,_

_reaching out through space and light,_

_be he far or be he near,_

_bring us the demon Belthazor here_

_--_

They waited for the swirl of dust to settle before they could see their enemy.

Prue held tight to the bottle behind her back. One wrong move and she would vanquish him.

Cole felt the pull and knew instantly who it was. They had said their good bye months ago why now was she pulling him back. And why this way. She knew that the Source could find out both their betrayals by calling him using magic so powerful. But when he reappeared and looked at his surroundings he was more surprised to see it wasn't Phoebe that had called him but her sisters."

"So. Its comes to this?" he looked at them knowing they had found out what Phoebe did and were now calling him to finish the job.

"This isn't what you think Cole." Piper said as she looked at the demon before her. For now that she knew who he was, that was what he was; a demon.

"Well it looks to me like Phoebe either told you the truth or you found out on your own. Either way you called me here to finish what she couldn't."

Piper turned to Prue as Prue glared at the man who broke her sisters' heart. Broke it because she knew they could never be together.

"You played us to get our powers. To get our book. All these months claiming to love Phoebe." she started.

"I _do _love her Prue."

She didn't say anything but glare at him. "This goes against everything I believe in, and working with you will by _no_ means lets you back into our live or hers. She vanquished a Enveno Demon a few weeks ago." She watched his face as it was registering what was going on. "She was right under him when she threw the potion."

"Under him? Their whole body chemistry is poisonous!"

"We know. At first it looked like she was getting a cold or the flu. But then we found out from Leo and the book what had really happened." Piper said as her tears were starting to once again prick the back of her eyes.

Prue took in a deep breath, "We need your help Cole. You are the only one who can get the antidote for her."

"Me? After everything you want me to expose myself to get it. I'm hiding from the Source so he doesn't know I am alive. You pulling me here with magic is enough to alert him I'm still alive."

"You say you love her. Then help us save her!" Prue spat out.

He turned to look towards the attic door before completely turning and walking through them. Towards the one person that held his heart.

He walked into Phoebes room and saw her lying there on her bed. She looked so peaceful, yet he could see the perspiration on her forehead and the pale features.

He took the cloth from Leo's hand and ran it gently along her forehead

"We've said our good byes. If I come back the Source will not only be after me but you guys as well. There is more at stake here then any of our loves or our lives." He looked down at her. He had missed her but this.. He got up off the bed and turned towards the sisters. "I can't help you. As much as I want to. We both know you don't trust me and frankly I don't trust you two. If I hear anything I'll try and let you know. But I can't go back to the underworld to get the antidote." He held his gaze to Prue both being as stubborn as the next.

"You tried on your own didn't you?" he didn't even look at them. "I was your last resort."

"Cole.." Piper started but Prue cut her off.

"Yes I did."

Cole wanted to laugh, "Kicked your ass didn't he?"

Prue didn't say anything, that alone being her answer.

"That is why I can't help you either. I can't defeat him. Not anymore."

"What do you mean not anymore?" Piper asked wondering what now was going on.

"I let to much of my human half control me. Control my heart. I'm not as powerful as I was when I could have defeated him. If I went back there I could get killed myself or, if I did let the full potential of Belthazor out, there would be no way I would give that cure to a witch." He watched the sorrow cross their faces. "I'm sorry. I can't help you." He turned once more to Phoebe before shimmering out.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this part took so long but I was SERIOULSY STUCK. Its also a lil shorter then I like but if I kept going ewll I'd have been going into what i wouild like to think of as another part.. Enjoy...

----------- ----------

Prue couldn't believer what she had just heard. Cole couldn't or wouldn't help them. As he started to shimmer she reached out and grabbed hold of his arm, going with him wherever it was he was hiding out.

"Prue No!" Piper yelled at her sister as she disappeared with the only hope they had for Phoebe. a hope that couldn't help them.

Cole rematerialized and right away pulled his arm from Prue's grip, "Are you out of your mind!"

"Maybe. But if it's the only way to save Phoebe then I'll do what I have to. Even if that includes shimmering into a hundred different planes of existence to get you to help us."

He turned away from her, "Damn it Prue! You don't get it. I _CAN'T_ help you. It isn't like I don't want to. I still love her for Gods sake. But if I go in there I could revert back to Belthazor and that is something I can't do. Not ever."

"So you're just going to let her _die_?!"

He turned back and glared at her. Holding his dark eyes to her ice blue, "If I turn back to fight him. I won't go back and then I won't give you the damn cure. I'll destroy it knowing that it would destroy her and you." He held anger to his voice. Months ago he wouldn't be worried about killing them. That was his job. But he fell in love with his enemy and now he was going to lose her because of that love.

Prue was at an impasse. She didn't know what to do. "You have to try Cole. You owe her that much." Her voice softened. She was starting to fear one of the biggest fears she had. She was face to face with losing a sister and there was nothing more she could do to stop it.

-----------------------

Piper held her face in both her hands. She had lost track of the time Prue had been gone. She still couldn't believe she had grabbed Cole like she had, mid shimmer. She sat up on Phoebes bed keeping the cool cloth on her forehead as much as she could, wiping away any perspiration.

"Hang in their honey. We'll figure this out." She looked down at Phoebes sleeping form, "We have to. I can't lose you."

Leo stepped in the room and placed a mug of coffee on the bedside table net to Piper, "How is she?" it was a meaningless topic but it was something.

"The same." She ran her fingers aimless through Phoebes damp hair. "I can't lose her Leo."

"You won't. Prue will get Cole to help. And I think deep down Cole won't let her die."

She looked up at him briefly. "We don't know that Leo. He said if he fought the demon, he wouldn't change back. And if that's the case he would destroy the vaccine that will help her."

"Piper you have to believe he will. Right now that's all you two have."

"I don't believe it Leo. He has tried to kill us to many times to be trusted. Prue was right." She looked back towards Phoebe, "We have to vanquish him."

Leo listened to her and felt his heart take an extra beat. Was Piper really giving up that fast on the love that Cole had for Phoebe? a love they all knew was there. They may not have trusted him even before they knew who he was, but they also all knew the love the two had shared.

He got up and placed a kiss on the top of Pipers head. He knew she just wanted to be with her sister then and he had his own ideas of what to do. Leaving the room he took one last look at the two of them before orbing out.

-------------------------------

Prue and Cole starred off at each other neither one seeing a solution.

"Cole I don't trust to be honest I never did. But right now you are the only person I can trust to help me." She held his gaze, "Take me down there and I'll get the damn thing. You just watch my back."

Cole wanted to laugh in fact a small chuckle escaped him, "You are suicidal aren't you? You stand here and tell me you never trusted me now you want me to watch your back?"

"It's my only option Cole. With tossing fireballs it may be enough to distract him so I can get the damn antidote."

"Prue he _IS_ the antidote. You need his blood to cure Phoebe and in order to do that you need to kill him."

Prue stepped towards him and put her face right up to his. "Then take me down there so I can kill him."

Cole didn't move, "What so you can get your ass kicked again? No Way!" Cole leaned a little closer to her "I care about Phoebe, and believe it or not I also care about you and Piper, and that is why I will NOT turn into Belthazor. It is not what she would want. If we have any chance of ever being together I will not turn evil for her." He grabbed her wrist and shimmered out.

"Damn you." Her voice was low and threatening, "All I want is to save my family. And all you care about is yourself."

Prue was about to protest and pull her arm from his grasp but the next thing she felt was being pushed from his grasp and landing on something soft yet hard enough to dig into her ribs.

"You are a stubborn witch Prue." Cole seethed, as she looked down at her.

Prue looked up and saw a look of panic and fear on Pipers face and the pale damp features of Phoebe and she knew where he had shimmered to; he had brought her back home.

She turned to face him as she stood up. "You selfish…" she flung her arm out sending him across the room. "Bastard!"

He got up and glared across at her. But as he did he also looked down at the one person he had ever truly loved. A feeling he never thought he would ever feel. He took a cautious step forward and grabbed at Prue before he once again shimmered out.

Piper watched as Prue and Cole reappeared in Phoebes room. She could see anger in both of them and knew that Prue had not been able to get Cole to help them. She didn't feel regret when Prue throw him across their sisters room but she saw the anger in his eyes when he stood up and grabbed her. She remembered what he said about him fighting the demon that made all the other Enveno Demon's. He couldn't come back. As he now took Prue with him she saw the red and black skin starting to form around him as he shimmered out; turning into Belthazor taking her sister with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay seems my muse took a vacation to London. Eng. to raid a friend's beer fridge... But I was abld to get her back if only temporarily. but she is back for now...enjoy...

* * *

Piper sat with Phoebe, even though her thoughts were on Prue. She hadn't even noticed Leo walking in the room and setting a tray on the nightstand.

Leo looked at her as lost as she felt. "Piper you need to eat."

"I can't. I can't even think straight right now. Phoebe is dying and Prue is off playing super hero. Why can't she just except there is no way to save her? "

Leo wanted to comfort her so bad, but he knew this was the denial she had to go though. "I don't know honey."

Piper rinsed out the cloth in the basin and as she pulled it out, wrung it out before she placed it on Phoebes forehead. It was a procedure she had kept up the last 48hrs. And she would until her sister got well again, as she knew she would.

"Hang in there sweetie. You can't leave us how. You need to teach us all about this Wicca stuff that you opened up not that long ago." Piper wiped the cloth along Phoebe face and her chest, taking away any perspiration. "Remember the Halloween when you were sick with the flu. You so wanted to go out tricker treating. But Grams wouldn't let you? I remember Prue and I taking an extra sack and telling people it was for our sick sister." Piper laughed at the memory, "It was the only Halloween that Dad came by after and we were setting off fireworks in the backyard. Grams wouldn't let you go out no matter how much he begged. So you stood on a chair in your room looking out the window to the backyard while the rest of us in the neighbourhood lit of fireworks. I remember Prue insisting that you get at least one sparkler. She went in the Manor and told Grams to let you come out for that one moment."

Piper wiped away a tear that had drifted down her cheek. As her memories thought back to when they were all little, she had wanted to do what she could then to protect Phoebe, but as her mind really thought back, she saw her little sister protecting her, more then the other way around…

**_Flashback…_ **

_Seven year old Phoebe skipped along the sidewalk as she had every afternoon. School was out and the weekend was just about to begin. She thought of the time she would get to spend with her best friend Casey. The two of them had so much in common, even Piper said it scared her._

_But as she skipped along she slowed her pace and watched her older sister talking to some kids from her class. Even from the distance she was, Phoebe could see the conversation was one sided._

_But as one of the kids stepped closer to Pipe and pushed at her shoulder, Phoebe reacted in the only way she knew; Protect her sister._

_She ran up the crowd of kids and stepped in between Piper and the boy, that to her was threatening her sister. "Back off Matt."_

_"Oh. Little Halliwell gonna save her big sister." a laugh was heard, "Better back off Matt I think she could take you down."_

_Phoebe felt the hand on her arm before she also felt the hard ground meeting with her butt as Matt pushed her down. "Stay out of this Phoebe."_

_"No." she jumped up and pushed him from behind as he had started for Piper again._

_He felt the sudden weight on his back and spun around to get her off of him but her grasp was to tight. "Leave her alone!" Phoebe hit the boy with one hand as she held on tight around his neck with the other._

_"Get her off me!" he tried to grab at her with his hands but he was also trying to protect himself from her constant blows._

_Piper was torn between helping her sister or running home. But when she saw Phoebe jump on Matt's back she knew what she needed to do. She turned around and ran the few blocks to the Manor and got the one person she knew would protect the both of them._

_"Prue!" Pier ran in the house and called everywhere for her sister. When she didn't get an answer she started to panic. She had left her little sister with bullies from her own class. "Prue!" she ran up the stairs in search of her sister but was having no luck._

_"Piper what's all the yelling."_

_"Grams where's Prue. Phoebe. .. She.. I have to … "_

_"Ssshhh darling Prue isn't home yet. What did Phoebe do now that's got you all worked up?"_

_"A boy from my class was pushing me. And she came running to help me. He pushed her down, but she got up and then she jumped on him and so I ran here to get Prue." Piper felt her fear gripping her tight as she followed after Grams whom quickly started towards the stairs. But as the reached the bottom Piper was relieved to see Prue walk in the Manor piggy backing their little sister._

_"Phoebe oh thank god. Are you ok?" Piper ran down the stairs and wrapped her arms around Phoebe as Prue set her down on the couch._

_"She'll be ok. Can't say the same for Matt though." Prue answered as she sat down beside her two sisters. "Imagine my surprise when I walked around the corner to see Matt and his friends trying to get her off of his back and her hitting him anywhere she could."_

_"He was picking on Piper I told you that. She was getting ready for the no fighting lecture that Prue or her Grams had started to give her of late._

_Piper wrapped her arms tight around her sister "And I thank you. But next time. Lets just find Prue or Grams ok?"_

_"Ok." Phoebe said as she slid off the couch and ran up the stairs._

_Piper looked at Prue, "Got him good did she?"_

_"Oh yeah. Something tells me he won't be bothering you again. Not exactly something he wants spread all over the school. That a 7yr old kicked his butt, a small 7yr old at that." Prue laughed as she got up and started after Phoebe_.

**Back to Present**

"Hang in their baby girl. I still need you to protect me." Piper said softly as she ran her hand absently along the top of Phoebes head.

* * *

She lost how many times they had shimmered into a place and then just as quickly shimmered back out. She remembered how Phoebe said she was nearly sick the time Cole had taken her from his apartment the night she was supposed to vanquish him. Shimmering from one place to the next fast like that. Prue now sympathized with her younger sister.

"Ok stop." She finally said as they appeared once again on some plane of existence. Her yelling at him stopped him just that extra split second to give her time to almost pull away from his grip. "Let me go Cole."

Cole released his grip from her arm but glared down at her at the same time, "You think I want to be doing this?"

"How the hell do I know. But I do know us shimmering around god knows where is not helping Phoebe."

"Actually it is."

Prue looked at him, "And how exactly is this helping her. I should be home at the BOS or something, seeing as you are to damn selfish to even help the person you claim to love."

Cole felt the slap to his face, in the words she had spoken, he did love her. More then he ever thought he would love anyone. He was a demon incapable of love. "Because for us to get to him we need to take him by surprise and to do that we need to shimmer in from someplace he wouldn't expect us too."

Prue stood there not sure if he was serious or playing with her.

"Prue we both want to save her. But you have to fight him I can't, for all the same reason I told you before. I'll run decoy for you. But I will not become Belthazor that deep and risk what Phoebe taught me; how to love."

"Why should I trust you?"

Cole took in a deep breath and tossed his head back before turning and walking away from her, "Prue you are to damn stubborn for your own good." He turned to face her, "you know what? You _can't_ trust me. I'm a demon, it's what I do, I kill witches. But then I could say the same to you. Why should I trust you? I know you have the potion on you to vanquish me. You wouldn't have come with me the first time if you didn't." he took a step towards her, "But we both want one thing. To save Phoebe."

She watched him and knew he was speaking the truth. She did have the potion on her and they did both want to save Phoebe. "So how do we trust each other?"

Cole looked at her and disappeared leaving her alone on a plane of existence she had no idea was friend or foe.

* * *

He sat waiting. He knew deep down that the witch would be back. After all she needed him to save her sister.

He fussed around potion bottles, as the fire heated his home. The dark cavern giving him a subtle comfort as he thought of what he should be doing. Helping his children defeat the witches everywhere. But staying safe was what he did. Staying out of harms way so that the witches couldn't heal themselves and no one could hurt his kin.

He felt the disrupting behind him but made no move to react. He knew the person was of no threat to him. To right now anyway.

"Come to save your witch Belthazor?"

"Yes. But I want to do this without any blood shed."

He said nothing and let the still silence hang in the air.

"Damn it Enveno, I don't want to kill you but I will to get what I came for."

He turned slowly towards the half demon before him, "You can try. But the love you have for the witch has made you weak old friend. And we both know they need you to get the antidote. And I can't have the Charmed Ones running around trying to kill me." The electric bolt slammed into Cole before he had a chance to defend himself. "You are the only one to vanquish me old friend I'm sorry."As he struck Cole again with his power.


	13. Chapter 13

My apoligizes for the delay.. seems that my muse ran off to London and was quite happy raiding my friends Beer fridge. hehe must be a Canadian thing..Enjoy...

* * *

She leaned against the chain and gently pushed her feet in the send. Sending her into a soft motion of back and forth on the playground swing set. She always loved the swings.

There was a certain stillness around her. She couldn't even hear any birds singing as she usually did when she sat there. But she knew deep inside that this was different. She was different.

"Can I join you?"

She looked up at the voice that was approaching her. She had been so busy staring intently at her runners in the sand drawing small circles with her feet, she hadn't heard anyone coming. "Sure."

She sat down beside the young woman and gently pushed her swing back and forth. I used to love this place."

She turned and looked at the woman beside her, she seemed familiar somehow. " You used to come here?"

"All the time. My Niece loved the swings. I would take her some days when my sister had to work. We would pack up a little lunch and come here she would have me push her on the swings for hours if she thought she could get away with it. Though as she got older and bigger and I got older, my arms couldn't push her as much."

"Must have been nice for the tow of you."

"It was. But then as we all got older, we all took on different responsibilities. I remember when she got married and her first daughter. She was so beautiful."

"And now?"

The woman looked out past the trees. "Now? Her family lives on through her children. She died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry." She could see the sad look on the woman's face. "It's hard losing someone you love like that."

"I know. But they are never truly gone from your life."

"Maybe." The younger of the two pushed her feet at the ground and let the swing drift slowly back and forth.

"I don't think you really believe that. Do you Phoebe?"

Phoebe suddenly looked at the woman beside her. "Who? How?"

"How did I know? And who am I?"

"Yes." Phoebe looked at her but was ready for anything. Was she a demon? Another witch?"

The woman smiled at her, "Whom do you think Patty named you after?"

Phoebe still looked at the woman and thought back to a time when she saw her mother for the first time. "Her favourite Aunt."

"Me. Your Aunt Phoebe. Or I guess for you it would be Great Aunt."

Phoebe turned for a minute and took in what she was telling her, "Ok wait a minute. You're dead. You died right after Piper was born." She then started to realize and panic.

The older Phoebe rested her hand on her niece's arm, "Don't worry Phoebe you aren't dead. You're sisters won't let that happen."

"Then… Then why am I seeing dead relatives?"

"Your spirit has come here to rest a bit. This is a place spirits go when they are neither dead nor alive."

Phoebe looked at her, "So I might die then?"

The Older Phoebe didn't answer, and she knew she didn't need to. "I'm just someone to visit with you until everything has played out."

"Till me sisters can save me. I remember getting the flu but how did…"

"The demon that you vanquished in the attic a couple of days a go. He was what's known as a Enveno demon. He is a walking poison. He basically seeped into your clothing and got into you blood stream."

"So there's a cure right? I mean there has to be something in the BOS that could cure me."

"I'm sorry. BOS?"

Phoebe smiled and let out a slight laugh, "Sorry. Grams did the same thing when we said that to her. It's just faster to say BOS then Book of Shadows."

"I see."

They sat in silence a bit longer before Phoebe looked at her name sake once again, "There isn't a cure is there?" she watched the woman once again her great aunt, "Or there is, but its to dangerous."

She didn't say anything but held the look on her niece's face, "Your sister won't let you die Phoebe."

"But at what cost? Their own life."

"You just need to hang on a bit longer."

"That's why you're here isn't it. So that I'll hang on. While my sisters risk their lives to save me/"

"No Phoebe it's not. I'm just here to keep you company. The rest is up to you. And them."

Phoebe didn't know what to do. She didn't want to die but she didn't want her sister to risk their lives to save her.

It was as if she knew what the young girl was thinking, "There isn't anything you can do Phoebe, but trust in them."

Phoebe was defeated she knew that. And she did trust her sisters. She just didn't want them to get killed because of her. "Tell me about my mother."

Aunt Phoebe looked at her niece and smiled, "you're a lot like her…." She started, hoping to keep the young witch's mind off of what her sisters were doing, and to keep her there long enough for them to find away to save her, or the power of three could be lost forever.

Phoebe sat quietly on her swing as she listened to her Great Aunt speak of her mother. A mother she never got the chance to really know.

"I remember this one time she climbed so high in a tree she couldn't get down."

Phoebe had to laugh at her own memory of doing the same thing, "What did she do?"

"Patty? Nothing. Your Grams ended up having to call in the local fire department saying that her daughter was stuck up in the tree. At that point your grandfather was gone, and there was no one else Penny knew to get Patty out from the tree."

Phoebe smiled at her Aunt, "At least I had Prue to get me out from the tree."

Aunt Phoebe returned the smile Phoebe was giving her, "That you did. And not just for that. I seemed to recall you getting into more mischief then your mother ever did. But you like the same things when you were little. Frogs are the first that I can think of."

Phoebe gave a sly grin as she thought back to when she caught her first frog and how her sisters freaked out at the sight of it. Especially Piper.

"You know, I think in someway's you and Patty were meant to be boys. Catching frogs, climbing trees. You both had that Tomboy streak in you. But in the end you both grew to love your family more then anything. And you both embraced a heritage you knew nothing about." She got off the swing and reached for Phoebes hand. As the two of them then started down the stoned path.

"Your mother loved to sit by the waters edge and toss rocks in the water. I watched her one day watching the ripples for hours I seemed."

"And yet it was the water that killed her." Phoebe said sadly.

Aunt Phoebe looked over at her great niece, feeling her pain, "Yes. I remember when she died. I was right there to meet her. She fought so hard to get back to you and your sister. She was beyond comforting when she realized she couldn't get back to you. And you mostly. She had left her young baby alone with no mother. She struggled with that for years." She looked at Phoebe and could see the tears starting in her eyes, "But she saw you with Prue and Piper. How they cared for you and helped raise you. She knew that you would be ok."

Phoebe subconsciously picked up some rocks and tossed them out in to the still waters before them, "I know they loved me, but sometimes I just missed her. I spent my high school prom thinking of her. Wishing she was there to see me."

"She did see you."

She tossed another rock out to the waters as far she could; "It just wasn't the same."

The older woman could see the younger ones pain. She had seen it almost every day in her niece as she watched from above, as her three daughters grew up without her.

"Phoebe you can't give up. I know in your heart you want to be with Patty, your Mother. But you can't let go now. Your sisters need you as much as you needed your mother in your childhood.

Aunt Phoebe followed the young witch's eyes and could see the dark cloud creeping in on where they stood.

"Phoebe you can't let go. You need to believe in your sisters. You need to believe that they love you and will save you. Don't give up honey."

Phoebe turned to the voice beside her. It had started out as her Great Aunt Phoebe, but as she looked now it was the form of her mother, "Mum?"

"You can't let go Sweetie. Prue and Piper are doing all they can to save you. You just need to hang on a little bit longer." She reached her hand out and placed it on her youngest cheek, "Can you do that for me honey. Can you hang on?"

"I'll try Mum." Was all she said as she stepped forward into the loving embrace of the mother she never knew.

"Mum?"

"Yes darling?"

Phoebe looked up; "It's getting dark."

Patty was seeing what Phoebe did and knew her youngest was losing the battle, "Hang on a bit longer honey, Prue and Piper will save you. Just don't go into the darkness. Please."

Phoebe rested her head against her mothers' chest, "I'm tired. Just let me sleep a bit." She closed her eyes as she felt her body relax.

Patty looked down at her daughter knowing that she had given up…


	14. Chapter 14

Prue paced in her lone prison, for that's what it was to her, a prison. She couldn't leave there without Cole's help. He had taken her there and then taken off. All she wanted then more then anything was to be with her sisters. "You better not die on me Phoebe Halliwell." She paced more as she thought of how to get home to her sisters. "I could try a spell. Maybe come up with something to get me back home." She ran her fingers through her black hair, "Though on the fly, spell writing is Phoebes thing. Not sure if I want to try that when I'm on a completely different plane. God only knows where I'd end up."

"You talking to yourself?"

Prue spun around, her hands ready in a fighting stance, just like Phoebe had taught her. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked as soon as she realized who was talking to her.

He held her gaze but made no move towards her.

She kept herself ready for any attack. Like her sisters, she had only once seen him in his demonic form. She had to admit, it scared her then and it was scaring her now. She felt the hard glass in her hand as she tightened her grip on the potion that would vanquish him. "Cole?"

He twisted his neck, holding his gaze at her still, as he let out a low growl. One that made Prue take a hesitant step backward.

"Cole. Don't do this."

He lifted his head to the sky and let out a death growl as he tossed an energy ball into the vastness of the plane they were on. He fought as he pushed the demon inside him back, turning back into Cole.

Prue had almost thrown the potion when he hollered and threw the energy ball. But stopped herself in time, as she saw him fighting to shift back into his human half. "Cole?"

He looked at her before siting down, "Give me a second here will ya. I nearly died. AND I almost became what I swore I never would again."

Prue stood her ground as she glared at Cole. "Damn it Cole you are the one that brought me here. Then you take off, to what? Get yourself killed? And you called me crazy. Just shimmer me back to the Manor and Piper and I will figure this out. With or without your help."

He slowly lifted his head and met her gaze. When he had first started to study them he always knew that Prue was the strong one. The one that had always protected her sisters no matter the cost to herself. She had given up a great deal of her own childhood to help their Grams raise Piper and Phoebe.

He stood up and took a slow step towards her, his eyes holding an almost warning look in them, "You were the ones that got me into this Prue. I nearly died down there trying to help you."

"It wasn't me that wanted your help to start with it, was Piper."

"So be it. But you still got me involved. And by now the entire underworld probably knows I'm still alive."

"That's isn't our problem."

"No? Because, as you have always thought, Phoebe should have just vanquished me. And if she had, I wouldn't be able to help you now. And the Source wouldn't be looking for me once again and putting your family in more danger then before. We love each other Prue and that is something you may have to live with." He quickly reached out and grabbed her tight by the wrist of the arm that held the potion. Even if she could have, in that split second, to use it she couldn't, as he twisted her arm up and shimmered the two of them out of the plane

She looked into his eyes and could almost see and feel the evil inside of him. The next she saw was everything around her going out of focus then nothing.

* * *

Piper sat beside Phoebes bed on the floor. She had felt an overwhelming wave of love not that long ago and then nothing. Her greatest fear was that Phoebe had lost her battle, had given up.

She looked up suddenly when she saw the slight distortion in the air and Cole and Prue appeared.

"Prue?"

Prue pulled at her arm the same time Cole let her go, causing her to slightly loose her balance. "You bastard."

"Get over it." He tossed Prue a small vile. "You'll need that to make the cure." He took one last look at Phoebe before he started to leave.

"Cole." Prue stopped him before he could shimmer away.

"Don't say it Prue. I didn't do it for you. I nearly _died_ down there. I did what I had to do because I can't live knowing she died and I didn't help her." He didn't say anything more but held her eyes to his, "I hurt him bad. If that works, you should be able to vanquish him." He then shimmered out before anything more was said.

Prue stood her ground where Cole had left her, before she even turned to see Piper sitting on the floor crying. "Piper?"

Piper looked up at Prue as the tears ran down her face. "Prue?"

Prue quickly made her way around the bed and crouched down beside her sister, taken her in her arms, "What is it?"

"She's gone. I felt this wave of love then nothing."

Prue heard what Piper was saying, "No. Piper she can't." she looked at Phoebe, she seemed so much paler then she had when she left. She reached her hand up and shakily felt for a pulse, as her own tears started down her face. "Oh god Please." It was a rush of memories of times they had all come close to dying. As Prue remembered when they went back to the past not that long ago. And Piper and her thought they had lost Phoebe burning at the stake of their own future.

She closed her eyes and prayed as she felt for the very weak pulse. Her sister was still alive but she knew at that rate, not for long. "Come on Piper we haven't much time." She pulled her sister to her feet and dragged her up to the attic.

Piper felt the pull to her arm and wanted to pull back, "Prue? What the hell?"

"She isn't dead yet Piper and I don't intend for her to die either. Not after everything we've gone through to get this damn cure."

Piper looked at Phoebe and then ran after Prue.

* * *

Patty looked down at her daughter and looked up at her favourite Aunt. There seemed to be an unspoken word between them.

"She's a fighter Patty just like you."

Patty looked back down at Phoebe and then out to the sky. "It's getting darker."

Aunt Phoebe looked out across the sky as well. She could hear the thunder clapping in the distance. She sat down beside her Niece and Great Niece. She ran her fingers through Phoebes hair looking into her big brown eyes, "Hang in there a bit more sweetie."

Phoebe looked up at her Mother and her Great Aunt. "Mum?"

Patty tried to hold back the tears in her eyes, "Yes honey?"

"When I'm with you. Will I get to see my sisters?"

Patty looked at her Aunt not able to hold in the tears any longer, "Oh sweetie. You'll see them everyday that you are alive. Because I will not let you die sweetie. You have to hold on. Don't give up."

Phoebe closed her eyes. She was so tired. All she wanted was to sleep. Her eyes were getting heavier with each moment. It was like when she was little and she was determined to stay up with Prue and Piper to watch a movie. She would fight and fight to stay awake until finally she lost the battle.

Each time Patty saw Phoebe start to drift off she would wake her up. But she knew that time was of an essence for her youngest daughter. She knew that eventually she wouldn't wake up.

* * *

Prue and Piper rushed back down the stairs, hoping that what they had would work. There were a lot of potions in the BOS that would cure most infections from upper level demons. But there was only one that required either his blood or a piece of him.

Prue practically slid on the hard wood floor in Phoebes room, as she rushed to the bed. Letting a few small drop land on Phoebes lips she then used her finger to help guide the potion into her sister.

"Prue. What if?"

"Don't say it Piper. It will work. It has to." She let a few more drops fall to her sisters' mouth, as she ran her fingers lightly through Phoebes curls. "Come on sweetie. Come back to us." Prue leaned forward and rested her head on Phoebes forehead, "I love you."

* * *

Patty looked down at Phoebe as the thunder above them got louder and louder. She felt the first splatter of rain on her hands and arms. She looked at Phoebe as she bent down and rested her head on the top of her young daughters; "I love you." 


	15. Chapter 15

The thunder cracked louder, as the rain started to fall harder on the three women sitting along the edge of the small lake. The older two hoping and praying that the youngest of them had not given up. But Patty knew the signs in the clouds. She knew that Phoebe had lost the battle. And once again the Warren line had lost against a demon they couldn't beat.

* * *

Prue looked down at her sister as a tear started down her face. There was something that she knew deep inside, but her heart wouldn't give into. Her sister was gone.

Piper sat on the other side of her sisters as she brushed her hand through Phoebes hair, "Don't give up honey, I need you." She looked across and met Prue eyes, "We need you."

* * *

She could hear the thunder in the background and lightly feel the rain falling on her. But there was something else, something else pulling at her. She pushed her eyes open and looked up at her mother. She had wanted to spend time with her for as long as she could look back. She was looking now at the chance for that; but at what cost?

Patty looked down and met her daughter's eyes, " I love you."

"I love you too Mum." Phoebe answered before she gave into the pull that she had felt. She saw her mother fade away as she tried to hang on to her. To keep the connection she had lost so many years before. "Mum?"

* * *

Piper had curled herself up beside her sister, her own fatigue and tiredness catching up with her as she gave in to sleep. Though she wasn't really sleeping. She would force herself to say partially awake till she knew Phoebe was ok.

Prue on the other hand stayed awake and held on to Phoebe not wanting her sister to get a chance to slip away from her. Her efforts were rewarded as she felt the slight twitch in the hand that she held on to. "Phoebe?"

Piper opened her eyes from her semi-sleep and looked at Prue, "Prue."

Prue ignored Piper and set her focus on Phoebe, "Come on sweetie I know you are there, come back to us."

Piper took Phoebe other hand on hers, as she now realized what Prue was doing. "Please Phoebe."

* * *

"Mum? What?" she was being pulled as her mother faded from her sight. But she didnt want her mother to go, she wanted to stay with her.

"You have to go now sweetie. I love you." She placed a kiss on Phoebes forehead one last time, "Tell your sisters I love them."

"Mum. No Mum."

Piper looked up with concern at Prue who shared the looked but turned her focus back on Phoebe. She ran her hand through her sisters' hair letting her know she was right there. "I'm right here Phoebe. We both are."

She heard the voices and felt the gentle touch, but everything seemed so far away, out of touch. It was like she was numb. She tried to say something but nothing came out.

"Its ok sweetie just relax, just rest now. You're going to be ok honey." Piper brushed away the tear that was starting down her own face as she saw Phoebe slowly waking up.

She fought to open her eyes and was slowly rewarded, though the faces were blurry and out of focus, she knew who was there.

Prue looked down into her sisters chocolate browns and gave her a tear filled smile back, "Hey baby. You're going to be ok. It'll just take some time." She was rewarded with a slight smile from Phoebe, which only brought more tears to her eyes.

Later that night as Piper made dinner for her and Prue, Prue sat with Phoebe making sure that she was indeed ok and didn't slip back into a coma.

Leo wrapped his arms around Pipers waist as she leaned back into him, "You ok?"

"I will be now. God I was a mess."

"She'll be ok. But you do realize that from what Prue said Cole only hurt him. You three need to vanquish him and all his 'friends' for good."

"I know Leo, but right now I can only think of getting Phoebe healthy again:" she turned in his arms and gave him a kiss before taking the tray of food up stairs to Prue.

Piper walked into Phoebes room and was more then surprised at the sight before her.

"Oh is that for me? Cause I'm starved."

Piper placed the tray down and pulled her sister into a tight embrace. "You scared me."

"Scared you? I was the one that was on some ghostly plane with my name sack and Mum." Phoebe smiled as Piper let go of the hug but moved on the bed and sat beside her.

"She woke up not long after you went down stairs. I told her to take it easy but she claims she's fine." Prue smiled as Piper took in her words but was starting to give Phoebe a glare.

"I am fine. Just a bit stiff."

"Probably from lying around the last few days." Piper said as she draped an arm over Phoebes shoulder and pulled her in close. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I feel like when I just get over the flu. A bit tired but other then that I'm ok. Except…"

Prue's face turned serious, "Except what?"

"I have this funny taste in my mouth, almost like blood, but I'm not sure."

Prue let out a relieved sigh as Phoebes 'except' was nothing serious, "It's probably from the potion honey. And don't ask, cause you _really_ don't want know what was in it." Prue explained as she tucked a stubborn, stray piece of her sisters' hair behind her ear.

Phoebe looked at her sister suspiciously but said nothing more as she rested against Piper.

Prue and Piper had explained to Phoebe that night, what had happened, "So when you are feeling up to it sweetie we have a demon to vanquish." Prue said after they explained everything to her.

They had decided some time ago, that when Phoebe did wake up they would not tell her about Cole. The last thing they wanted was for him to make his way back into their sisters' life.

* * *

The next day, as Prue read over the paper drinking her morning coffee, she was brought out of her quiet morning routine by the scream from upstairs.

"Prue! Get up here!"

Prue ran through the dining room and quickly turned to the stairs taking them two at a time. There was a fear in Pipers screams, one she knew well from the years of demon hunting. Someone was in the house.

As she ran through the hall on the second floor she could hear the fight coming from one more floor up. Rounding the last corner before she took off up the attic stairs. The first thing she saw was Piper lying on the ground pushing herself up and Phoebe going a round with the demon in the attic, a demon she recognized from her own fight with him. Using her power she flung him away from her sister and made her way quickly towards Piper. "You ok?"

"NO!" Piper shot back and she quickly froze the demon before he could attack them again..

"What happened?" Prue looked over at the demon and then her sisters.

"Vanquish now explain later." Piper said as she quickly grabbed the potion she had made a few days before.

Phoebe tried not to smirk as Piper took charge. But she knew it was her sisters' way of hiding her fears "Power of Three?"

"And a little potion." Piper held up the vial and threw it at the demon. Taking her sisters hands in hers she could feel their magic inside her, as the demon burst into flames before them.

"Shut him up." Phoebe said with a smile as she looked at her sisters who just laughed at her, as they walked out of the attic, another evil taken from the world.

Later that day as Prue sat on the couch she felt Phoebe sit down beside her and snuggle against her. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing. Can't I sit with my big sister?"

"Yes, but usually when you do that you want something." Prue looked down at her sister, and it scared her how close she had coming to losing her.

Phoebe didn't say anything as she rested against Prue, "Phoebe?"

"When I was sick I was with Aunt Phoebe she told me what you did."

Prue didn't say anything, but let her sister continue. What exactly did their great aunt tell her sister?

"Then Mum came and just held me. Just like you use to when I was little and was hurt." She shifted up to her knees and wrapped her arms around Prue, "Thank you. For saving me."

Prue let the tear spill down her face as she returned the hug her sister was offering her, "I couldn't let you go honey. Who would I fight with all the time?" she smiled as Phoebe pulled back slightly. Prue let her forehead meet with her sisters, "I love you to much to let you die on us now sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too Prue." Phoebe replied back as she hugged her sister again.


	16. The End

"Piper where's the cooler?" Phoebe voice echoed up from the basement.

"It should be over by the boxes of Christmas decorations Phoebe I saw it there a few weeks ago." Piper called over her shoulder towards the basement door as she mixed the lemonade.

Prue walked in the kitchen and placed her bag down on the table. "Phoebe in the basement voluntarily?" she laughed at her little sisters fear of the Woogeyman.

"Yes and don't even get started you. She's over that now, since we now know that her Woogeyman was really a demon."

"Still." Prue couldn't resist the urge to tease her littlest sister "Phoebe check with the Woogeyman, maybe he took it:" she smiled, but felt the hand that swatted her as Piper glared at her but also had a smile on her face

"Oh you're a barrel Prue." Phoebe said as she walked in the kitchen with the cooler in her hand.

"Hey you were the one that was afraid of the Woogeyman.

"For good reason too I might add. Need I remind you of the demon in our basement."

"No." Piper said a she stepped between her sisters, "I still have the bruise on my butt where I landed when I tried to get out of the house."

"I told you not too." Prue laughed recalling her own sore butt when she tried to get into the Manor that night.

Piper looked at Prue and stuck out her tongue before she took the cooler from Phoebe and placed it on the counter, filling it with everything she had made for their sister day at the park.

Phoebe laughed as she walked out of the kitchen but heard Prue following her, "What are you laughing at missy?"

"You two." She started up the stairs before stopping and facing Prue, "At least I didn't get a bruise from him." She quickly kissed Prue on the cheek and ran up the stairs.

Prue laughed at her sister then turned back towards the kitchen to help Piper pack up.

They couldn't have asked for a more beautiful day. The sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky for miles, or anywhere the eye could see for that matter. Piper set out the picnic she had packed and then leaned back into the loving arms of her fiancée. She stayed close to him as she watched Prue and Phoebe play on the swings. She laughed in spite of everything, that Phoebe was still infatuated with the swings.

Leo gave her a small squeeze, "Penny." He whispered quietly in her ear, taking that moment to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Just watching them. I remember growing up and they fought so much about everything. Now they are out they're swinging and tossing a Frisbee acting like sisters."

Leo looked out to where Prue and Phoebe were standing and indeed tossing a Frisbee back and forth, "I guess maybe they learned to adjust to being the sisters they were meant to."

Piper looked out to the field and watched her sisters, "Maybe" was all she could respond with, as she sat there watching her sisters.

Prue flipped the Frisbee at her sister and gave a smile as Phoebe made a big production out of a simple little catch. "You keep jumping and diving like that you're gonna hurt yourself.."

Phoeb tossed the Frisbees back and laughed, "But I have two wonderful sisters who will always take care of me and nurse me back to health."

Prue took the Frisbee in her hand and stared over at Phoebe, "Maybe true. But if you do it on purpose, maybe not." She tossed the Frisbee again at her sister, but something out of the corner of her eye caused her to totally miss her aim and send the Frisbee wobbling away from Phoebe. "Oh, sorry Phoebs. I'll get it." Prue took off after the Frisbee before her sister could protest.

Phoebe watched as Prue ran after the Frisbee before she then turned and walked over to where Piper was sitting with Leo, "Any chicken left?"

"I think maybe one. But you may have to fight Leo for it. He was just eyeing it a minute ago." Piper tipped her head up to face Leo lovingly.

Phoebe lay back on the blanket looking up at the sky, "Go ahead Leo you have it."

Piper leaned forward and placed a hand on Phoebe, "you ok?" it wasn't like her sister to turn away food when she wanted it. Especially to Leo.

"Yeah just a bit tired." She looked up and saw the concern in her sisters' face and eyes, "Honest Piper I'm fine."

"If you're sure honey. Busy couple days." Piper leaned back against Leo, "Better take that chicken before she changes her mind Leo."

Prue made her way across the park and discreetly picked up the Frisbee but kept on walking. She turned to look at her sisters before heading towards what had caught her eye in the first place. Walking with a purpose she turned once more to make sure she was out of site of her sisters, "What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure everything was ok."

"Everything is great. You need to go."

Cole cast a glance towards where Piper and Phoebe sat on the blanket. He watched as Phoebe laid down beside her sister. "You sure she's ok?"

"Cole she's fine. Thank you for your concern."

He turned and looked at the oldest Halliwell. She was always protecting them. At any cost she would save them. "Look Prue…"

"No Cole. You came into our lives on a lie. You did everything you could to destroy us. Hell you even tried to totally come between us and drive us apart. I had no reason to trust you and its no secret that I _didn't_ trust you to start with. But you totally lost my trust the minute I found out who you really were. But I won't stand here and deny that I know how my sister feels about you. I know you love her ok. I get that. I felt that. But you can't keep hanging around. You're a demon; she's a witch. It will never work out. I thank you from the bottom of my heart, and so does Piper, for helping us. I know what it meant for you to do that. But you need to stay gone. She doesn't know we asked for your help and we aren't going to tell her, it's too complicated. She's moving on and that's what you need to do as well."

Cole turned and watched her from a distance. He knew that Prue was right. But that didn't mean he wouldn't fight for her one day again.

He didn't say anything as she looked over at her on the blanket before he turned to her older sister. "I may have started this to kill you all Prue, I won't deny that. But as you said. You felt the love I have for her. That isn't something that a demon does. They don't love. But I'm half-human. And Phoebe has touched that part of me that died along time ago. I love her and I will always love her. And maybe, one day, we can work it out."

He took one last look before starting to shimmer out.

"Cole wait."

He stopped and looked at her.

"Thank you again for helping us. I know you risked a lot by coming out of hiding to help me like you did. And you nearly died doing so and I don't mean just your death. I know it would have killed you to go back to the demon you were. And you're right. Maybe one day. But that's not now." she looked over at her sisters laughing with each other and Leo, "You need to stay away from us, from her."

He didn't say anything, he knew he didn't have to. She had said her peace and he his. They both loved her and would do what it took to protect her. He held her eyes to his in a look of understanding and shimmered out.

Prue waited a minute before she turned and started back to her sisters. Crouching down she wrapped her arms around Piper from behind her, "Where's Leo?"

"Them, of course." She answered as she felt Prue give her a quick peak on the cheek, 'Sorry."

"Its ok. This was a sister day after all." Piper said as she leaned into her sisters' arms but soon felt herself falling forward as Prue pushed her to the ground next to Phoebe. "Prue!"

Phoebe had heard Prue talking softly to Piper but made no move to open her eyes. She was just relaxing and enjoying the sun and her sisters company. That was until she felt the weight of her older sisters landing on her, "Prue! What the hell!?" she tried to get away from the bodies on top of her, but felt the pull of the arms tight around her and gave in to the love she had for her sisters and they for her.

Prue laughed as she pulled both of her sisters into a three-way hug, as the three of them laughed in each other's arms. She was happy to have them both healthy and happy. Happy to have defeated yet another threat to their lives. Happy to have them both in her life.

The End

* * *

Well there you have it. the end. I do hope that you all enjoyed it. Its been a long time in the works with my muse taking off to warmer climates I am certain. I do have an idea in my head but as summer approaches and I play on two soft ball teams...Thanx to all those that reply to this and all my fic's. Top of my head. Charmed225, Girl007, Hotcutii and CharmedOneForever.

Stay Charmed

Di


End file.
